Sacrifice
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: After He-Man was unable to help the Defenders because of Prince Adam's responcibilities, He desides on a drastic method to make He-Man more available to keep the peace of the world. (COMPLETED)
1. Default Chapter

C. Cowboy: Hey, this is my third He-Man fic. First off this has nothing to do with the other two, and also just so you know I'm not abandoning them; I just thought I'd start another one to combat my case of writers block. Anyway, I hope you like this one! Read and review, I really really like feed back!

SACRIFICE

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MOTU characters. That would be Mattel I think. 

Chapter 1: It's for the best…

Eternia…Eight years ago…

"HELP ME!!!" the Nine-year-old Teela yelled in fear as she dashed through the forest just out side Eternos Palace. She had gone out exploring on her own, and stumbled across a hungry wolf, which was now pursuing Teela to have her for dinner, literally.  

"HELP ME, ANYONE, PLEASE!!!" Teela begged as tears ran down her face almost as fast as her legs moved, barely keeping her ahead of the hungry animal. 

Teela was looking back toward the wolf's glistening fangs, and didn't notice the large tree root she was running straight toward before her foot got tangled in it and she fell hard on the ground. "HEEEELLLLP!!!!" 

Then out of nowhere, a large flash bomb landed between her and the wolf, exploding, and scaring the animal away.

"W-What?" Teela asked looking up to see, the eight-year-old Prince Adam, and his pet tiger, Cringer, looking down on her worriedly.

"You ok, Teela?" Adam asked. 

He was answered by Teela leaping on him and hugging him tight. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  She squealed as squeezed the life out of him.

"Don't worry about it, Teela." Adam stuttered blushing bright. 

Teela then tried to stand up, but cried out in pain when she put wait on her ankle. 

"Teela, you ok?" Adam asked worry all over his face.

"N-no…" she sniffed, "I… I hurt my leg… I was so sc-scared… I thought… I thought it was going to h-hurt me…" Teela whispered between sobs as she held her ankle gently. 

Adam then slowly placed his arms under the bend of her knees and under over her back just above her waist, and slowly picked her up. Adam was quiet stout for an eight-year-old. Both he and Teela had been trained for years by her father, Man-At-Arms, and Adam had taken the training eagerly, and was much better of a student then she was.  

"Wha…" Teela gasped her face turning a bright pink.

"You… you don't have to be scared of anything hurting you, Teela." Adam stated starting to blush himself, "You're my best friend, and I'm never going to let anything hurt you, ever." 

Present day…

"Teela? Daydreaming of me, are you?" Adam asked causing the seventeen-year-old warrior jumped from her seated position at the base of a tree.

"Yeah right!" Teela scoffed knocking the sixteen-year-old backwards landing on his rear, "Why would I daydream about a lazy coward like you?" Teela snapped a little more hatefully then she meant to.  

She caught the hurt expression on his face and smiled timidly at the young prince, "Sorry, Adam, you just startled me." She yawned while stretching out her arms above her head, "and I wasn't 'daydreaming', I was reminiscing. You sleep on the job enough for the both of us." She stated in a more playful tone.  

"It's ok." Adam murmured lightly, obviously still a little hurt from her earlier comment, "Oh yeah! Man-At-Arms sent me for you."

"Oh, ok, lets go then." She stated standing up stretching her legs as she began to walk at Adam's side.

"You owe me." Adam stated with a smirk.

"What?" Teela blinked looking at him confused.

"You were using my nap spot. That's a day's watch for every hour you stayed there, and you were there for at least three hours." Adam stated with a smile.

"Huh? How did you know I was there for at least three hours?" Teela asked not sure if she should be angry with him or to tease him.

"Cause I was watching you for three hours, Teela," Adam stated, "you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you."

"You… were watching me?" Teela asked with a sudden blush. 

"Umm…" Adam started trying to say something, but couldn't do anything but turn a bright red, "Not like that, Teela, it's just, um, uh, Man-At-Arms!" Adam yelled happily as he spotted his mentor walking toward them.

"What kept you two?" Man-At-Arms asked, making the two blush brightly. 

He chuckled lightly at their reaction, "What ever the reason, you both have work to do."

Adam and Teela both looked up, the excitement of upcoming adventure shinning in both their eyes. 

"Teela, you're to lead a group of Defenders up to check out a strange behavioral change with the slime rats in the great plain, Adam, you're to join your father for a diplomatic meeting with the Dukes of the kingdom."

"Oh." They both sighed in unison, all hope for fun and excitement shot down as fast as Evil Lyn hitting on Skeletor. 

"Get a move on now!" Man-At-Arms said cheerfully at the two disappointed teenagers, "If you hurry you'll both be finished by dinner time." 

They both sighed, and started in different directions.

"Teela." Adam said as he stopped for a second.

"Yea, Adam?" Teela asked looking back toward him.

"Be careful, ok?" Adam asked looking slightly timid. 

"Thanks." She whispered turning a slight pink, before turning and leaving. 

A few hours later…

Adam set in the meeting room, propping his head up with his hand. He didn't know how much longer he could stand the diplomatic bore fest. He would have been much happier if he was in his He-Man form fighting at Teela's side. He really enjoyed it, fighting at Teela's side. The only thing that would be better if he could fight as Adam, and not have to pretend to run and hide and then actually hide behind the 'mask' of He-Man. 

His thoughts were interrupted as Man-At-Arms threw open the doors and ran in, "YOUR HIGHNESS!" Man-At-Arms yelled spooking Adam so much it caused him to fall backwards with his chair. 

"What is it, Duncan?" King Randor asked with concern.

"Skeletor's forces have ambushed Teela's unit! I have already sent all the remaining Defenders as back up, but we could use another hand or two, may I borrow the Prince?" Duncan asked looking at Adam who just pulled himself back to his feet.

Randor looked at Man-At-Arms, "Why?" he asked narrowing his eyes at his son who has proven a coward many times before, "So he can follow you, then run at the first sign of battle, leaving his friends, and dishonoring the royal family's name?" Randor said coldly, "No I think he would be more useful here." 

"But Your Highness!" Duncan begged.

"No Buts, you go and aid Teela, Adam will remain here. If he doesn't wish to partake in battle, he will partake in the political side of the country."  Randor stated setting back down.

Adam glared at his father, and gripped the handle of the Sword of Power and was already repeating the magic words that would change him into He-Man in his mind over and over.

Duncan looked sternly at Adam and shook his head 'no'. "Very…well, Your Highness." Duncan said with a bow and turned to leave.

Adam then shot to his feet to follow, but Randor placed his hand on his son's shoulder and forced him back down into his seat. "You've made your decision. I am in a way glad you won't be putting yourself in danger."

Adam shot his father a glare then looked down at his feet in defeat. 

Around an hour later, the meeting was finally let out, and Adam shot out at full speed. He ran out to where Cringer was napping and jumped next him. He was alone now but he really didn't care at this point if anyone saw him or not, "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!!!" Adam cried out as he raised his sword over his head.

In a flash of light Adam and Cringer were replaced by He-Man and the massive Battle-Cat. 

He-Man didn't even bother with saying 'I have the power' but immediately jumped to the saddle on Battle-Cat and the two shot to where Teela and the others were ambushed. 

He-Man and Battle-Cat arrived just as Skeletor's minions retreated.  But it really didn't looked like the Defenders were victorious. Several were injured, including…

"TEELA!" He-Man cried out as he leapt off Battle-Cat and dashed to where Duncan was wrapping her injured side. 

"You're… late…" Teela grunted as Duncan tightly wrapped her side and ribs. 

"Sorry, I was… delayed" He-Man said, growling the last part glaring slightly at Duncan, "Well… I see you won't be needing me." He-Man said angrily turning and walking into the forest with Battle-Cat walking behind him sadly. 

"He-Man?" Teela sighed looking at his slowly retreating figure.

"Don't worry." Duncan said standing up. "You go with the others back to Eternos. I'll talk to him."

He-Man walked into the forest and as soon as he knew he was out of earshot, "DAMN IT!!!" He yelled punching a tree splintering it.  

"Temper. Temper." Duncan said walking up to the most powerful man in the universe.

"It didn't have to be this way." He-Man stated his back to his mentor. 

"He-Man, Adam, don't blame yourself." Duncan said softly.

"Duncan, none of them had to be hurt, if I would have been there then none of them would have been hurt." He-Man growled, "Skeletor's fools are no match for me, everyone knows that. But I can't be here every time someone needs help, and be a coward prince at the same time!"  

"Adam, you know no one can know Adam and He-Man are one and the same." Duncan stated the all too familiar rule.

"Who says they have to know." He-Man said looking up toward the sky in thought. 

"What?" Duncan asked not understanding.

"Troop moral is down, isn't it Duncan?" He-man asked emotionlessly.

"Yes…" Duncan asked not liking where this was going. 

"What if say…" He-Man started turning to face Duncan with a smirk, "A martyr was to fall in the line of duty."

"What?" Duncan asked eyes widening, "Who?"

"Public opinion of Adam is as low as any other political figure in the history of the planet." He-Man stated, "If Adam was to sacrifice his life, fall in the heat of battle, and prove he was never a coward. Not only will not a single person miss him, but moral should sky rocket."

"You… can't be serious…" Duncan gasped in disbelief. 

I'm 'dead' serious, Duncan." He-Man said coldly. 

"Adam… you can't…" Duncan pleaded, "What about your parents? What about Teela?"

"Father and Mother have pointed out how much a disappointment I am." He-Man stated then finding the ground interesting, "Teela used to be my best friend, but… she thinks I'd turn my back on her on a dime now." 

He then looked up at Man-At-Arms pleadingly, "I need your help to pull this off."

"I… I don't know, son." Duncan said mind racing and fighting over to help him or stop him. 

"You said it yourself, 'as long as there is evil in the world, there will always be a need for He-Man'." He-Man stated, "This way, He-Man will be available twenty-four seven. And once the war's over, He-Man will find Adam trapped in another dimension or something."   

"Ok… but I need to think." Duncan finally said with a sigh.

"Thank you, old friend." He-Man said with a smile.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Adam." Duncan sighed.

"Won't be Adam much longer." He-Man said as he saddled Battle-Cat.

Duncan turned and watched him ride back toward the palace. "I hope you know what you're doing…"  

The next morning, 

"ADAM!! GET UP, YOU LAZY JERK!!!" Teela yelled causing Adam to tumble out of bed on top of the snoozing Cringer. Cringer jumped out from under Adam and dashed out the door.

"Morning to you too, Teela." Adam groaned.  

She was apparently sore from the injuries from the afternoon before, and decided to take it out on Adam.   

"What is wrong with you anyway?" Teela yelled getting in Adam's face, "Do you honestly not care about this country or any of your friends??"

"Teela I…" Adam started, as he got to his feet.

"No, don't start with that. You are nothing but a pathetic coward, you know that, Adam?" Teela growled, "The Defenders, including myself and Father, who is like a Father to you so you say, were almost killed yesterday. Where were you, hiding behind your daddy! You damn coward, you call yourself our friend and ally, MY friend, my BEST friend and ally? Bull shit Adam, and you know another thing, I wouldn't care right now if you'd just drop off the face of Eternia!"     

"Teela… let me explain!" Adam begged only to be slapped across the face.

"I can't stand you, anymore. You used to be the closest thing to a brother I had." Teela growled at the shocked Adam,   
Now I don't know you anymore."

Teela was expecting a fight. That was what this was about; she was sore and ached from the bruises and cuts, and nothing made her feel better then a good full-blown argument with Adam. She was expecting Adam to fight back, and argue, like he always does.

Instead he shoved her to the side so hard she stumbled on to his bed, and he ran out of the room, and she could have sworn there were tears in his eyes. 

"Adam…" Teela whispered in surprise. She jumped to her feet and turned the way he went, "Adam wait… I didn't really mean all that! Adam!" but it was too late, and he was gone. 

Her mind screamed to follow him, and apologize, but her body wouldn't move. She merely set back down on his bed, and began to cry into her hands. 

Meanwhile in Man-At-Arms' lab…

"Duncan!" Adam yelled running in to the lab rubbing his eyes, "Have you come up with a good plan yet?" 

"Yes, actually." Duncan said sadly, "Are you sure you really want to go through with this?" 

"Teela just convinced me." Adam whispered sadly, "Lets do this as soon as possible."

"Ok." Duncan said, "I was afraid you'd say that, and I've already set the plan in motion."

"Ok so what do I do?" Adam asked nervously.

"I've announced that I'll be showing my prototype super cannon tonight." Duncan explained as he pointed to the over sized tank-like 'gun', "Only we know that it is only that it is actually nothing but a hologram projector. Without a doubt Skeletor will try to take it and use it on He-Man and or the capitol city. All we have to do is have you start the fight as Adam, then have you sneak away and change into He-Man. As soon as Skeletor steps on the control platform it will project a prerecorded 'movie'. A holographic version of you will be seen crawling up the cannon and as Skeletor hits the fire button, it will begin to overload, and finally explode. He-Man can get Skeletor off, but Adam will not be so lucky, and when the cannon explodes, the only sign of Adam with be a broken, burnt copy of his sword which I have placed inside the cannon ready to be thrown out during the explosion."   

"Perfect." Adam said with a smile.

"Are you sure about this, Adam?" Duncan asked again.

"Just say…" Adam said looking down sadly, "I'm fulfilling Teela's wish."

Later that evening, Duncan, Teela, Adam, and Randor stood next to the 'super cannon out in an open field just outside Eternos. 

Duncan then looked down at Adam, "Are you one hundred percent sure about this…" he whispered receiving a sad nod from the young prince. Adam turned and saw Teela walking a little away from the group and slowly walked up behind her.

"Teela?" Adam asked sadly.

"Yes, Adam?" Teela asked nervously, still remember how she cute him into pieces earlier. "Adam I need to say…"

"Listen Teela," Adam said placing a finger on her lips to silent her, surprising her, "I know you hate me, and I can't blame you for that, I just want you to know… no matter what… you are and always will be my best friend. Always." 

"Adam…" She whispered sadly when he surprised her again, by kissing her on the cheek. "Adam?" she asked as her cheeks turned a rosy red, but only saw him retreating toward her father.

"They're coming." Duncan said as a silent buzzer on his wristband began to go off. 

"Lets get this over with." Adam sighed as he gripped his sword. 

"Remember, don't go too early; don't want 'Adam' appearing out of the blue." Duncan whispered. Silently preparing the remote control of the self destruct system on the 'cannon'." 

"So this is your new weapon, Man-At-Arms?" Skeletor hissed as he leapt off Panthor not far from the group.

"Should we call back up?" Teela asked as she leapt to her father's side.

"No time." Duncan growled, readying his armcannon. "We can handle him and his cronies."

It was fair odds; Skeletor came with only Beast Man, who was surprisingly knocked out by a few swings of Adam's sword.

"Ok, now it's just one on three!" Adam said, earning shocked gazes from Teela and Randor. 

'Stage one is complete.' Duncan thought, "Teela! Stay with the King! Let me and Adam take on Skeletor!" He ordered as he dashed to the Prince's side. 

Adam and Duncan jumped at the Overlord of Evil and both thrown in two different directions. Duncan landed near Teela and Randor and Adam landed close to the cannon, and quickly ran to the other side of it as a hiding place. 

"Time for stage two" Duncan whispered as he saw energy fly from behind the cannon signifying Adam's transformation. 

Duncan quickly hit a button on his belt starting the holographic image of Adam working on an opened compartment on the side of the cannon. 

"Now I will use this cannon on you, Randor!" Skeletor growled, earning a knowing smirk from Duncan. 

Skeletor then climbed onto the control platform on top of the cannon. "Oh I have a better idea!" lets aim this at Eternos!" Skeletor chuckled as the machine turned and the barrel pointed toward the capital city.

"Adam! You have to get inside and pull the power cord!" Duncan mock ordered as the hologram 'climbed into the open compartment'.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with other people's toys with out asking?" He-Man asked climbing up behind Skeletor.  

"Watch me destroy the capital city and know you could do nothing to stop me, He-Man!" Skeletor yelled as he hit the trigger and looked for the city to explode but saw nothing. "What the??" He yelled angrily as he continued to hit the trigger. 

'Twenty seconds' He-Man thought to himself before punching Skeletor. "Skeletor you fool, you've overloaded it, and it's going to explode!" He-Man yelled as he hit Skeletor again hard in the face knocking him off the platform. 

Skeletor scrambled to his feet and climbed on Panthor and escaped a moment later, while He-Man jumped off the platform and landed near the opened compartment, "ADAM! COME ON! IT'S TOO LATE! IT'S GONNA BLOW!" He-Man yelled as he ran toward the others. 

He-Man got to the others; Teela glared at him then turned back to the cannon worriedly, "Adam's still in there! Something's wrong, we have to go and get him out of there before it…"

Just as those words left her mouth the cannon exploded into a massive explosion, turning the center of the open field into a large crater, threw the four to the ground. 

Duncan and He-Man were the first up, and they both ran to the crater as if they were looking for any sign of Adam, while Randor and Teela looked on in utter shock. 

"He… he gave his life… trying to save Eternos…" Randor muttered eyes glazing over slightly.

"It… it's not true… it can't be… it can't be true…" Teela whimpered as she crawled back to her feet and ran into the crater, calling Adam's name. 

"You wanted this." Duncan stated at He-Man's sad expression.

"No… oh… oh no…" Teela muttered as she slowly brought a broken half of a sword out of the rubble, "oh no, please no…"

Then one phrase that Adam once said to her came to her mind and continued to repeat over and over again. 'You… you don't have to be scared of anything hurting you, Teela. You're my best friend, and I'm never going to let anything hurt you, ever.'  

"Adam… please… please no…" she said between sobs, as she dropped to her knees.

Randor and Duncan both went to the grief stricken girl, and tried to comfort her uncontrollable sobs, as He-Man continued to look over them. He removed his sword and looked into its shimmering reflection, "It's for the best…" He told himself, as he closed his eyes tight, "It's for the best…"

To Be Continued…


	2. The Dance

C. Cowboy: Glad you guys like this so far! This chapter has the song 'The Dance' by Garth Brooks in it, R&R!

Chapter 2: The Dance

_The greatest weakness of most humans is their hesitancy to tell others how much they love them while they're alive._ - O.A. Battista

An hour later…

Queen Marlena stared at her husband's sad face in disbelief, "A-Adam…was killed…" she stated looking toward He-Man, "That's… impossible…" 

"I'm sorry," the King said sadly wiping the tears from his eyes, "our son sacrificed himself for the city and everyone in it…"

"Oh." Marlena whispered dryly, looking deep into He-Man's sad eyes.  

"Are you ok, Your Highness?" Duncan asked slightly surprised at her reaction.

"Yes, yes I'm ok…" She said not taking her eyes off He-Man, "I guess… it hasn't really hit me yet." She then turned her attention to Duncan, "How is Teela taking it? As close as they were, she must be hurting." 

He-Man let out a faint sigh, "Not sure," he stated looking at Duncan, "She's gone into her room, and we've left her alone to give her some space." He-Man said sadly, 'Like I could actually face her after what I've done.' 

"Your Highness," Duncan started grabbing the King's attention, "I know this may be inappropriate timing but me and He-Man were speaking, and he would like to remain here in one of the guest room of the palace. If that would be alright."

"Of Course." Randor said welcoming the distraction, "When will you be moving in?"

"Tomorrow," He-man informed, "after Adam's…f-funeral."  

"Very Good," Randor said, "though I'm afraid these sad times will make the palace's inhabitance, including myself and the Queen, poor company."

He-Man gave a faint smile, "Anything's better then the gargoyles of Grayskull."

"Oh." Randor said looking up curiously, "I was unaware you lived there."

"Yeah." He-Man said turning his back to help hide his lie, " Not many know that."   

He-Man and Duncan gave their condolences and left the throne room. 

"So." Duncan started sadly, "You got what you wanted. He-Man's available twenty four seven."

"Yeah." He-Man sighed 

"What you going to do for the night?" Duncan asked

"I guess I'll stay at Grayskull for the night." He-Man said not looking up, "I dread hearing what the Sorceress has to say about this."

"Good luck, son." Duncan said placing a hand on his shoulder, "I do not envy you."

"Gee thanks." He-Man said as the two went in different directions.

Meanwhile in Teela's bedroom…

The young yet proud warrior laid, curled in a ball, clinging her pillow to her chest, and crying her heart out. "Adam…w-why… why did you have to act…b-brave now?" 

Looking back on the memory of 

"Why…" Teela sobbed, "Why d-did… y-you have to try… to be a hero…"  

The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone 

' "Duncan! Welcome back to Eternos!" Randor said happily to his old friend.

"Great to be back, Randor," Duncan greeted just as happy, "Is that Prince Adam beside you? My, has he grown! I can't believe he's already five!"

"He's still four for around five more months." Randor said ruffling Adam's hair making him blush.

For a moment all the world was right 

Adam then noticed a young girl not much older then him, with long red hair, hiding behind Duncan's leg.

"Hello! My name's Adam, what's yours?"

"Teela…" she responded shyly and gasped when Adam grabbed her hand.

"Come on! I'll show you around the palace!"'

How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye 

"You promised…" Teela whispered through her sobs,

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_

'Teela, now twelve years old, ran out of the dance hall, tears running down her face, and almost knocking Adam down.

"Teela? What's wrong?" Adam asked concerned.

_The way it all would end_

"Nothing!" Teela yelled keeping her back to the young prince.

The way it all would go 

"Teela, you aren't the type of girl to just cry for no reason." Adam stated placing a hand on her trembling shoulders, "What's wrong?"

_Our lives are better left to chance_

"Sir William…" Teela sobbed, "He wouldn't dance with me. He said he'd only dance with Gwen."

Adam looked sadly at his friend, then looked back toward the hall, and noticed they could still hear music. He then spun her around, grabbed one of her hands in his, and placed his other on her hip.

"Adam?" Teela asked wide-eyed, "What on Eternia are you doing?"

 _I could have missed the pain_

"What does it look like Teela?" Adam said with a smirk, "Giving you your dance. Didn't I promise I'd always be there for you?"'

_But I'd _of_ had to miss the dance_

Teela couldn't handle the pain and set up in a futile attempt at stopping the flood of memories. She set down and looked over at her bed table and saw a photo setting next to her lamp, one of her and Adam two years ago, their first mission with the Defenders, which didn't go as it was planed. 

_Holding you I held everything_

' "Oh would you stop acting like a baby!" Teela mock growled as she looked over Adam's sprung ankle. The pair was checking out rumors of a group of thieves in the hills south of Eternos and was trapped in a cave by a mudslide. 

"Well it hurts!" He complained, but was cut off as Teela gently placed his arm over her shoulder and helped him stand. 

  _For a moment wasn't I a king_

"You are pathetic, Your Highness." Teela mocked trying to hide her blush. 

"No I'm not!" Adam stated sticking his tongue out at his best friend. 

_But if I'd only known_

The two then made their way through the cave repeating 'yes you are, no I'm not' over and over again like children. 

They were still arguing and didn't even notice they made it out of the cave, "Teela." Adam stated,

"Are too… huh?" She said looking at him confused.

_How the king would fall_

"We're out." Adam said with a smile.

"WE'RE OUT!" Teela yelled wrapping her arms around him forgetting about his ankle. The two immediately tumbled to the ground, and landed in a provocative position, bring a blush to both their faces, but neither moving.'  

_Hey who's to say you know I might have chanced it all_

A slight, sad 'mew' from her door brought Teela out of her flashback "Cringer?" Teela asked looking up, rubbing some tears from her eyes.

The large green tiger replied with another sad mew. "Come on." She ordered setting Indian style on her bed, and tapping her hand at her side. 

Cringer silently made his way to her bed, and laid down on it, resting his head on her lap.

"Miss him too, huh?" she asked thankful for the distraction. The tiger responded with a sigh. 

"I miss him too, boy." She sighed scratching his ear.

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_

 'The sixteen year old Teela was practicing her swordsmanship techniques in the court yard, when she spotted Adam waking through the yard, dragging his feet, and Cringer walking worriedly behind him. "What's the problem, Adam?" Teela asked swing her sword.

_The way it all would end_

"Nothing." Adam snapped and tried and walked away, but Teela stepped in front of him, "Oh no, you don't." 

_The way it all would go_

"I said nothing's wrong, Teela, now get out of my way!" Adam growled and tried to step around her, but she just sidestepped to stay in his path.

"I'll get out of your way when you tell me what's wrong." Teela stated firmly.

 _Our lives are better left to chance_

"Father said I have to find a date for the annual ball by tonight, or else I have to go with Duke Laurence's daughter." Adam stated flinching at the last part.  

_I could have missed the pain_

"Oh." Teela said bringing a finger to her cheek, "I have an idea."

"I'm open for suggestions, Teela." Adam said rubbing his forehead.

"I could be your date."

"What??" Adam asked in disbelief.

"I don't really care about balls anymore, but," She said ruffling his hair, "You're my best friend, and I'd be happy to bail you out. Again." 

"THANK YOU, TEELA!" Adam yelled hugging her tight. 

"No problem, Adam, what are best friends for." she said hugging him back enjoying the moment, before they realized what they were doing and broke apart.' 

_But I'd of had to miss the dance_

Teela then laid back down on her bed with Cringer resting his head on her belly and sighing sadly. 

"We'll get through this, Cring." Teela whispered hoarsely from her crying as she scratched Cringer's head, "He… he wouldn't want us to stay sad…" she whispered getting quieter and quieter as she finally feel into a dreamless sleep. 

Meanwhile… Castle Grayskull…   

"You…did…what?" Sorceress said softly, and almost sound like she was growling. 

"I… I'm sorry, Sorceress." He-Man said bracing himself for the sermon he knew was coming, "BUT I feel I made the wiser decision here."

"No." Sorceress snapped, "No you made a foolish, completely UNWISE decision!"

He-Man back stepped, he had never seen her this angry, and some part of this reminded him a great deal of Teela.

"I… CAN NOT believe you have done this, He-Man!" Sorceress growled as she floated down to get into the hero's face. 

"I… I can explain…" the most powerful man in the universe whimpered looking down at the Sorceress of Grayskull.

"Then… Explain." Sorceress snarled glaring into his blue eyes.

"I… I…" He-Man stuttered looking into eyes that could melt steel. He-Man finally steadied himself and glared back, "OK, Sorceress, the reason I did this is I'm tired. You know, while Adam was being forced to set into a meeting with his father, He-Man was needed to aid the Defenders during an Ambush? I am so tired of Adam getting in the way of me helping people."

"He-Man." Sorceress said a little softer but still showing anger, "there are better ways then destroying your secret identity's life."

"No, Sorceress." He-Man said narrowing his eyes, "There isn't I have thought about this for along time, this is the only way."

"And you didn't not consult me first?" Sorceress asked narrowing her own eyes.

"No because you would have tried to stop me." 

"If that is what you think…" Sorceress whispered turning her back on the hero, "I'm sorry, I know how you feel, making such a sacrifice…"

"No you don't Sorceress, all you've known is Grayskull, how could you know what it's like to turn your back on all those you care about and love." He-Man snapped angrily.  

The Sorceress stopped dead in her tracks. "What…did you say?"   

He-Man opened his mouth, only to shut it quickly when the Sorceress spun around her eyes blazing, "SILENCE!" she yelled as she raised him off the ground with magic.

He found himself flying toward her and stopping an inch away from her with her angry face glaring at him. "Adam, you have NO IDEA what the word SACRIFICE means." Sorceress whispered hatefully her wings flapping rapidly taking them slightly higher.

He-Man gulped loudly as the Sorceress stared at him like a hawk staring at an animal getting close to her nest. "Do you know what it's like to leave and watch your husband die? Do you know what it's like to give your only daughter…" She then stopped herself with her hand over her mouth and her angry expression changed to one of pure shock.

"What?" He-Man asked confused, but was only answered by Sorceress dropping him seven feet on his back. 

"Go, Ad… He-Man." Sorceress said coldly. "I can only hope you truly realize what you are giving up."

He-Man quickly climbed to his feet and dashed out of the castle as the Sorceress slumped sadly in her throne, "Teela…" she sighed as a single tear slid down her face.

Later that night, back at Eternos Palace.

Duncan slowly walked into his shop to check on things one last time when he heard a noise. 

"Who's there?" Duncan asked activating his massive arm cannon and charging a blast.

"It's just me! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" He-Man pleaded waving his hands in the air.

"Ad…He-Man, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Duncan complained as he deactivated his armcannon.

Before Duncan could say anything else, two green and red blurs tackled He-Man to the ground.  

"YOU'RE ALIVE!!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!" Orko exclaimed as Cringer licked his face. 

"He-Man is anyway." He-Man said finally prying them off him. 

"Mew?" Cringer questioned tilting his head to the side. 

"Listen, guys," He-Man whispered, "I'm not going to be Adam anymore. I think it would be better for the kingdom if I stayed as He-Man." He explained, "That's why I staged Adam's death earlier today." 

Orko started to retort when a voice came from outside the shop, "Father? Is that you in there?" 

"Shit! Teela!" Man-At-Arms and He-Man cried looking at each other.

"Hide!" Duncan whispered, shoving He-Man toward the open storage compartment on the back of a Battle Hawk.

"Orko, Cringer, you didn't see me." He-Man ordered as he climbed into the compartment, and Duncan slammed the door on his hand, "AH!! THAT'S MY HAND!" He-Man cried rising up.

"Quiet, get in there!" Duncan whispered banging He-Man on the head with the door making him get down into the compartment.

"Father?" Teela asked walking into the shop just as the door was shut. She was wearing her long blue nightgown and her long flowing red hair was waving behind her. "Father, what are you doing?" She asked her red puffy green eyes narrowed questioningly.

"Teela! What are you doing up this late, sweetheart?" Duncan asked leaning against the Battle Hawk.   

"I asked first." Teela stated knowing her father was up to something.

"I was… just making sure everything was turned off." Duncan said as Cringer and Orko nodded rapidly in unison, "Now, Teela, what are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." She whispered sadly, "You're going to call me silly, but… something inside me told me Adam was in here."

Cringer and Orko gulped and looked at each other, as Duncan walked up and hugged his daughter, "Go on back to bed, sweetheart. He… wouldn't have wanted you to be out practically asking to be ill."

"I… guess your right…" Teela sighed, "but he what would he be doing in here. If he were anywhere he'd be asleep under his favorite tree. I'll check there, real quick then I'll go to bed, ok, Father?" 

Duncan forced a smiled and nodded. Teela reached up and kissed his cheek and turned and left. Duncan watched her go sadly. "She's strong, Duncan, she'll be ok." He-Man said placing a hand on his mentor's shoulder.

"I don't know, son." Duncan said not looking at him. "This is eating her up inside." Duncan then shook it off and looked at the hero, "Come on, I'll get you a cot in the back to sleep on so no one will spot you if they come in before you wake up in the morning."  

The next day, Adam's funeral brought more of a turn out then He-Man had originally thought. He listened to the Defenders give their own obituary of the young prince, He-Man felt lower and lower at every good thing that they said about him. And when it was over, the only ones who didn't say anything was Buzz Off who took merely said 'if you haven't anything good to say about someone, to not say anything at all, and he didn't wish to offend the king.' And the one that hurt the most was Teela who didn't say anything because she didn't even show up.  

He-Man walked out of the cathedral and seen Teela laying under the same tree he found her the day before. 

"Teela?" He-Man asked slightly irritated that she didn't think enough of him to even come to his funeral.   

"What?" came Teela's cold yet muffled response.

"Why didn't you come to Adam's funeral?" He-Man asked narrowing his eyes, "Did you really think that little of him?"

Teela simply got to her feet and started to walk away, "So? Who wants to go to an unlucky, loser coward's funeral anyway?" she said her voice trembling slightly, but He-Man was too angry and hurt to pick it up.  

"How can you be so cold?" He-Man growled, "He thought the world of you!"

"Don't talk about him like you knew him, He-Man." Teela growled not turning toward him, but showing her anger by clinching her fists. 

"I knew him far better then you possibly even dreamed, Teela." He-Man snapped taking a step toward her.

"I doubt that, He-Man." Teela humphed, "I've known him since I was a child."

"Well considering you are still acting like one, you obviously didn't know him well." He-Man smirked. 

Teela flinched, "What?"

"You heard me!" He-Man snapped trying to keep from yelling, but still loud enough to gather a crowd, "Do you have any idea how much those 'coward' comments hurt him???"   

"No…" Teela said near whispered.

"You know he ran from battles? Do you have any idea where?" He-Man snapped growing closer to her.

"No…" she whispered quieter.

"And I always came, right?" He-Man asked loudly, drawing a bigger crowd now being made of Defenders, "any idea how I found out about the danger??"

"…No…" she whispered barely hearable.

"Do you think I am a mind reader?" He-Man yelled, "Do you think I stay high above everyone and just waiting to ride Battle-Cat from my home in the clouds to come and save you and everyone else?" 

"…" 

"You know someone has to tell me when something happened!" He-Man near screamed at the now trembling girl, "I showed up shortly after Adam disappeared, THINK ABOUT IT, TEELA!!!!"

Teela didn't say a word but dashed away from him pushing through the crowd, sobbing loudly. 

"Teela! Wait" He-Man called out, "I'm sorry I didn't…" he yelled running after her out of the city gates. 

 He followed her into the forest where she tripped over possibly the same tree root she fell face first years ago. She started to get up but just feel down again sobbing and trembling violently. 

"Teela…" He-Man sighed finally catching up to her. 

"Why didn't he tell me?" she sobbed laying face down.

"Teela…" He-Man said soothingly, speaking dangerously a lot like Adam.

"Why?" Teela cried, "I… I would have…k-kept your secrets…I wouldn't…I wouldn't…" she sobbed completely broken down. 

He-Man bent down beside her and pulled the teenaged warrior to him in an embrace, "I'm sorry, Teela, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean all that…"

"Why…why didn't he trust me?" She sobbed clinging to him.

"I…" He-Man gulped, "I wonder that myself…"

He-Man then gently picked her up, and cradled her in his arms and started back toward the city. "Don't worry Teela." He-Man said softly sounding more like Adam, "I'm never going to let anything hurt you, ever."  

Teela's tear filled eyes blinked a few times looking up at He-Man, but quickly shook it off as coincident, and slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

To Be Continued…  


	3. Troubles

C. Cowboy: sorry it took so long to get this next chapter out, I've had a rough time with college and writers block, but that's all clear and this chapter's finished, and the next chapter is already planed out and will be finished with in the next few days, I promise! Cowboy's honor! Anyway, I hope you find this chapter worth the wait. In this chapter, Adam will discover a few flaws in his plan, someone will begin to tire of his game, and Teela will continue to struggle with the fact of Adam's death. I hope I'm not making her look too weak, but you have to look at it from her point of view, her best friend since she was a little girl has been taken from her, and she's beginning to realize that she could have been kinder to him. She is a warrior, and one of the strongest female characters out there. Love her or hate her, the loss of one's best friend hurts a lot. Now on with the story! Read and Review!

Chapter 3: Troubles 

He-Man had quickly settled into the guestroom, seeing as He-Man himself had only the Sword of Power moving was extremely easy. He threw himself down on the bed, which wasn't half as comfortable as his bed in Adam's room, and thought of the slight twicks that were not expected to take place in his plan.

Number one: Teela is in an extreme state of depression. He helped her with that so much earlier. He still didn't fully understand why he went off like that.

Number two: Sorceress is beyond upset with him on the subject, and she seemed to touch her own nerve when she brought something up about her having a daughter. He'd ask her about it when she wasn't wanting to rip his head off. 

"He-Man?" a voice came from the doorway bringing the warrior out of his thoughts.

"Queen Marlena?" He-Man said setting up, "How can I help you, Your Highness."

The queen narrowed her eyes at the hero as if she was sizing him up, "You were there when Adam was… killed, where you not?"

"Uh, yes, yes I was Your Highness." He-Man said starting to worry a little bit.

"Of course you were." Marlena smirked as she walked across the room to look out the window, "I'm sure you're aware of the names that some have called my son." She said her back to the hero. "You know I've always thought there was more to the boy then he let on. He never was one to think things through, and often jumped in without thinking, but he was never a coward, nor was he AS lazy as he led people to think."

"Um…what are you saying, my Queen?" He-Man asked nervously.

"Oh that I am sure that behind the mysterious 'mask' my son wore, there was a strong young man, a 'he-man' if you will." She stated, "And something tells me there is more to what happened then you and Man-At-Arms are letting on, He-Man."

He-Man gulped silently but kept his strong face on. "I…I'm sorry, Your Highness." He said as she walked up and looked square in his face, though she was a little over three quarters his size.

"If you say so, He-Man."  Marlena said as she turned her back and walked toward the door, "Forgive my intrusion. Good day." 

"That…" He-Man sighed setting down and whipping the sweat away from his forehead, "was scary." 

Later that day, He-Man made his way toward Duncan's shop, 'Maybe Duncan will have an idea on how to deal with my…er Adam's mother.'

He made it to the shop and started to open the door when he heard a crash inside. He-Man's eyes went wide. He drew his sword, kicked open the door and jumped inside, what he seen was not what he expected.

Buzz-Off was sprawling on the floor with Teela standing over him snake staff drawn. 

He-Man looked and spotted Ramman and Makineck staring in utter shock, "What's going on here?" He-Man asked angrily making the two men look at him like frightened children. 

"What is your problem??" Buzz-off hissed as Teela threw her staff away and tackled the bug-man to the ground.   

"Teela, stop it, that's enough!" He-Man ordered but was completely ignored. 

"Buzz-off," Teela growled sinking her fingernails into Buzz-off's neck bring blood, "if you EVER talk about him like that again…" 

"He-Man get her off me!" Buzz-off whimpered painfully as her fingernails dug deeper. 

He-Man pulled Teela off Buzz-off, and was surprised he had to use more strength then he expected. 

"Teela! What's the meaning of this??" He-Man asked angrily glancing at her and Buzz-off. "Why did you attack, Buzz-off."

"He was talking about him…" Teela growled narrowing her eyes at Buzz-off.

"What?" He-Man asked turning his attention to Buzz-off, "What does she mean?" 

"I… All I said was that Adam was probably cowering in the cannon when it went, that he couldn't do something heroic if he tried… and she…" Buzz-off said holding his bleeding neck.

"And she jumped you." He-Man finished for him, "These times have everyone on edge, go and have that neck checked out, Buzz-off." 

"Well, she had no right to do that, I may not have known him well, but she said thing ten times worse then that to his face while he was alive, so what right does she have to accuse me. Someone said you and Adam were best friends." Buzz-off said trying to get into Teela's face, "Some best friends, in fact, I'd say if Adam survived you would have said the exact same thing I said to his face."

"That's enough!" He-Man said angrily stepping between Buzz-Off and Teela, "Go and get that neck check out before I give you more injuries to have to be checked." 

Buzz-off stepped back then made his way out the door, and He-Man turned towards Teela, "Teela, what were you…"

"How could I be so cruel?" Teela whimpered, "Adam hated me… he had to…"

"Teela, Listen, Adam…" He-Man started soothing.

"No, he hated me, after all I did…all I said, he had to have hated me with all his heart and soul. No wonder he avoided me so much…" Teela said fighting off sobs, then running out the door. 

"Well… that went well." He-Man said rubbing the back of his head. 

He-Man left the shop with no answers and even more of a headache. Ever since Adam's 'death' she'd been a hurricane of emotions, one minute ready to kill, the next about to cry her eyes out.

"Maybe … Duncan was right," He-Man sighed running his hand through his blond locks, "Maybe this was a bad idea … but nothing I can do about it now …" 

"Yes it is, Son," Duncan's voice came behind him.

"Man-At-Arms!" He-Man cried, "Where have you been?" 

"Field testing a prototype," Duncan explained, "So she still not taking it well?" 

He-Man sighed and looked out the window, toward his favorite napping spot, which at this time, Teela and Cringer now occupied. Since Adam's 'departure' Cringer had been Teela shadow, and she had little complaints. At that moment, under the tree, Teela reclined against its trunk with Cringer's large head resting in her lap. "She'll get over it," He-Man said flatly. 

"She's my daughter, Adam," Duncan stated matter-of-factly, "Your 'death' hurt her, and that hurts me. And lets just say, when this is over with," Duncan got close to He-Man's face, "you better make it up to her." 

He-Man made an audible gulp, before stepping away from Man-At-Arms, "I'll … be sure to do that," he said uncomfortably.

"See that you do … son," Duncan said, almost growling.

"I … better be on my way …" He-Man said in a faint fearful voice, "Talk to you later, Duncan."  

He-Man walked toward the exit, rubbing his forehead, "Ancients! Is there anyone not mad at me?" 

He climbed on a vacant wind raider, and took to the air to think. It really did seem like there was several small repercussions in his plan that he didn't expect, including the fact that half the kingdom probably wouldn't mind if he and Skeletor started to battle and killed each other. Now all he had to do is beat Skeletor, and he can miraculously bring Adam back from the dead, do what ever he can to make it up to Teela so that Duncan don't behead him, and hide away this damn sword so he never ever sees it again. Simple enough, huh?    

Meanwhile at Snake Mountain, Skeletor sat on his throne, his mind working out the last twitches of his latest plans to take Castle Grayskull. "Lord Skeletor!" Tri Klops announced walking into Skeletor's chamber, "Shouldn't we be attacking Grayskull, while the Masters are all grieving Prince Adam's death?" 

"I am not totally insensitive, Tri Klops," Skeletor hissed, "I do know we will need our full forces to attack Grayskull, and Evil Lyn has yet to stop her own crying over Prince Charming," he said spitting out the crack at the end, "and why aren't the rest of you morning his death, I always thought all cowards stuck together?" 

Tri Klops mumbled something under his breath while his fist trembled behind his back, "What was that, Tri Klops? I don't think I heard you." Skeletor asked his red eyes glowing.

"Nothing, Skeletor," Tri Klops chocked.

"Whatever, if you are so ready to attack Castle Grayskull gather the men, I've a plan." Skeletor said setting back on his throne.

"Oh yippee …" Tri Klops whispered in a monotone voice as he exited the chamber.  

"How long was I asleep?" Teela yawned standing up from below the tree. It was now night, and the breeze announced a storm was coming. "Can't believe I slept all day, I'm turning into …" She started but the very thought caused a sharp pain to stab her heart.

"Turning into who? Prince Adam?" a voice sounded behind her. 

"What? SKELETOR!" She gasped as she began to back step away form the lord of darkness. "How … how did you get in here? GUARDS!" 

"They won't come, little girl," Skeletor taunted, "Why would they come to the aid to a murderer? I must admit I am impressed; I tried many times to kill someone of the royal family. I should be the only one with royal blood on my hands. You'll pay for my embarrassment!" 

"What? But I … I didn't …" Teela stumbled for her words as she backed away, till she hit someone. 

"Don't be so hard on her," Teela heard as Evil Lyn walked around her followed by the rest of Skeletor's generals, "After all, if she has done anything, but proved she's one of us." 

"Teela?" her Father's voice said as she turned and saw the masters running up and standing between her and Skeletor's forces. "You are not my daughter," Duncan said as the Masters all turned and glared at her hatefully, "No daughter of mine would fail to protect not only her prince, but also her best friend."

"Father … no …" Teela whimpered fighting to hold back her tears.

"Save it, Teela," He-Man snapped, "You didn't deserve to be best friends with Adam. Why he stuck by you all these years, I'll never know!" he spit hatefully, causing her to drop to her knees.

"Teela," King Randor said as he and Queen Marlena walked up to look down on her, "You are here by banished from the Kingdom of Eternos for failure, you failed to protect your prince. You failed to protect your best friend. You failed to protect the one you could have loved. You FAILED!"

"I … I …" Teela stammered as everyone surrounded her, pointing their fingers and repeating 'YOU FAILED!'  

"Hey! Leave her alone! Back off!" Another voice sounded, and began to push through the crowd, then pushing everyone away, "Hey, you ok, Teela?" the very familiar voice asked.

"A-Adam?" Teela asked looking up at him, then his out stretched hand, "You're … you're alive?" 

"Sorry … but no," Adam said casually once she got to her feet, "But hey, don't look sad!" he said with the smile she secretly adored, "You wouldn't believe the gorgeous angels waiting on me hand and foot up there!" Adam chuckled a bit before growing serious, "Teela, I just came back, to ask you something. I'm just curious really, but why?"

"W-Why what?" Teela asked confusion covering her now pale face. 

"Well … why were you always so cruel to me, when all I really wanted you to do was be my friend?" Adam asked as Teela choked back a sob, "Why did you stop being my friend after big, blonde, and dumb showed up?" Teela started to back step shaking her head slowly, "and, last but not least, why did you let me die? You're supposed to be my bodyguard and my best friend, why did you let me die?"

"Adam … I … I …" Teela stuttered back stepping, but Adam keep moving closer and closer.

"I just want to know why, Teela?" Adam asked again, his usually carefree yet caring eyes now shimmering with hurt. 

"I'm … I'm …" She rambled as she stumbled backwards, and landed hard on the ground.

"Teela?" 

"Teela?"

"Teela?"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!!!" She cried out jumping up, almost making Duncan jump out of his armor. 

"Teela, Teela, calm down, it was just a dream!" Duncan soothed his unsettled daughter. 

"Father?" Teela asked trying to return her breathing to normal. 

"He doesn't blame you," Duncan said forcefully, knowing exactly what she was dreaming, he then looked over his shoulder, giving the worried looking He-Man a death glare, "He only has himself to blame."

"Teela, Grayskull is under attack, you don't have to come if you don't feel able," Duncan said softly his hand never leaving his daughter's shoulder. 

"No, I'm coming," Teela said, shaking off the effects of her nightmare, "I've let everyone down enough."

"Teela …" Duncan sighed, before she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, father," She said softly before taking her wind raider. 

Duncan just gave He-Man another look before taking his own wind raider and the Masters along with He-Man on Battle Cat made their way to Castle Grayskull.  

The battle outside Castle Grayskull was much the same as usual; Skeletor's forces would try to rush the Castle's defenses, nothing really original or new on Skeletor's part. For the Masters, it was another day on the job, though Teela was acting a little different, a little more reckless. 

Teela was currently trying to take on Trap Jaw, Whiplash, and Clawful at the same time, and actually wasn't doing that bad. 

Teela spun her snake staff around striking her three battle mates. Then bring it hard down right between Clawful's eyes, sending him to dreamland. Finally Whiplash's tail caught her back making her smack into the ground. She pulled herself to a setting position, and shook her head before looking up to see Trap Jaw aiming his gun arm at her head. 

She looked down the barrel of the gun, and let her lips form a small smile, "Adam …" she sighed slightly, "I'm coming …"

To Be Continued …

Next Chapter: someone learns a secret!


	4. Best Friends or More?

C. Cowboy: some major stuff happens in this chapter, guys. Teela's emotional roller coaster is at its fever pitch; can He-Man stop her from making a major mistake? This chapter includes the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence. Make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think at the end please! 

Chapter 4: Best Friends Again Or More?

  Teela spun her snake staff around striking her three battle mates. Then bring it hard down right between Clawful's eyes, sending him to dreamland. Finally Whiplash's tail caught her back making her smack into the ground. She pulled herself to a setting position, and shook her head before looking up to see Trap Jaw aiming his gun arm at her head. 

She looked down the barrel of the gun, and let her lips form a small smile, "Adam …" she sighed slightly, "I'm coming …" she then closed her eyes, hoping that when she opens them again she'd be looking into Adam's bright baby blues. 

"Teela, are you alright?" 

She opened her eyes and thought her wish had come true, till she realized the blue eyes looking down worriedly at her belonged to He-Man. 

"Why?" she asked angrily, getting back up, giving Evil Lyn, who was attempting to attack her from behind, a back kick knocking her into a tree, "Who asked you to help?" 

"Sorry for not wanting to see your brain decorating the ground," He-Man replied, a bit hurt by her anger. 

"Yeah? Who asked you," She shot back before turning and going back into the fry. 

"What I do?" He-Man asked Battle Cat, who was at his side. The large Tiger shrugged and the two followed her exampled. 

The battle traveled from the front of Grayskull on down along the bottomless canyon. And as usual, once Skeletor got tired of playing he called retreat and Beastman's griffins came swooping down and plucked up the battled down minions.  

"Well, that was a good work out," He-Man said settling Battle Cat. 

"Ok everyone, lets go home," Duncan said, removing his helmet and wiping the sweat from his brow, then climbing on his wind raider. 

"Teela? You coming?" He-Man asked looked at Teela who was just staring at the sky. 

"Oh … yeah …" she responded sheepishly, "It… It's just it's a nice night, I may stay here for a little while, ya know, to clear my head a bit." 

"Oh ok," He-Man nodded, "Don't stay too late, and be careful around that ledge. It's a really long drop."

"Thanks. I won't stay long and I'll be careful, so don't worry." Teela said with a small smile, "And He-Man … sorry for snapping at you earlier."

He-Man looked worried for a moment, he never remember Teela apologizing to Adam or He-Man, but shook it off to her grief of Adam, and mentally kicked himself for it. "Don't worry about, Teela, I'll talk to you at breakfast in the morning, goodnight."

"Goodnight …" Teela returned then watched Battle Cat and the wind raiders disappear before setting down hard with a sigh. She slowly looked skyward sadness shinning in her green eyes, "Adam? I wonder if you can hear me …" 

(I'm so tired of being here)

"You don't know what I'd give to have a good fight with you again," she sighed sadly, "but I'd be satisfied just to talk with you again …" 

(Suppressed by all my childish fears)

"I really blew it, didn't I?" Teela asked looking down toward the ground, "I pushed you away …"

(And if you have to leave)

"Tell you the truth, Adam …" She whispered, looking around to make sure no one was around to hear her, "I know I always said I wasn't the damsel in distress type, but … it would have really been nice if my handsome prince to run up, sweep me off my feet and save me in a fight… just once …"  

(I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here)

"I don't mean I like to wear dresses, and jump at the sight of a mouse, and pass out at the sight of blood," She said her voice beginning to tremble, "But … if I could have you back I'd make the most pampered princess look like Evil Lyn."

(And it won't leave me alone)

"I sorry I failed you …" She said a tear sliding down her cheek, "I'm so sorry …"

(These wounds won't seem to heal)

"I miss you so much …" her tear filled eyes then traveled to the canyon, "I'm … I was your bodyguard …"

(This pain is just too real)

"I should have died … not you," She said, pain in her voice, "You were the heir to the throne, while I'm … nothing …"

(There's just too much that time cannot erase) 

"Heh, if the old laws were kept, I'd probably be already with you, failing as your bodyguard and all," Teela chuckled dryly, "Like you know that, I know how much you love studying history … Ancients, I miss you, Adam … "

"Maybe …" Teela whispered looking toward the edge of the cliff, "Maybe I should keep the old law …"

(You used to captivate me  
by your resonating life) 

Tears slowly formed and slid down from her glazed over eyes, as she stood and faced the canyon, "You were right all along, you know?" Teela whimpered as sobs began to fill her throat, "I was always too concerned with training and practice … I always said you were wasting your life away, but … I was wrong …" 

(Now I'm bound by the life you left behind) 

"I … was the one wasting my life away," Teela sobbed as she took a step toward the canyon edge, "You lived your life every day."

(Your face it haunts) 

"Maybe … I should have went fishing with you a little …" Teela whispered sadly, as she moved closer to the cliff, "Would you of minded sharing your shade tree with me for a little while a day? I used to dream of doing just that, you know?" 

(My once pleasant dreams)

"Look at me," Teela whispered between sobs, "I'm a warrior, I'm not some weak love sick girl who misses a guy,"

(Your voice it chased away)

"But …" She said as a new set of tears spilled down her face, "Here I am talking to you as if you can hear me …" 

(All the sanity in me)

She continued to walk till her toes met the edge of the cliff, and crouched down looking down into the gorge, "Oh, Adam, I am so sorry …" 

 (These wounds won't seem to heal)

"I'm going to come to you," Teela sobbed, "I don't deserve to go on living, I don't for not protecting you …"

(This pain is just too real) 

"I'm coming, Adam …" Teela said her voice starting to clear up a little, "wait for me …"

(There's just too much that time cannot erase)

Meanwhile He-Man and Battle Cat continued toward the palace, the bed in his room growing more and more appealing, yet he couldn't help but have a strange sinking feeling in his stumach. 

'HE-MAN!' came Sorceress' voice in his mind frantically. It surprised him so much he almost fell off Battle Cat's saddle. 

(When you cried, "I'd wipe away all of your tears!"  
When you'd screamed, "I'd fight away all of your fears!")

"Sorceress, what's wrong?" He-Man asked steadying himself in the saddle. 

'It's Teela!' Sorceress exclaimed, a fear in her voice He-Man had never heard before. 

"What's wrong with Teela?" He-Man asked as Battle Cat came to a full stop, "Did Skeletor's goons come back?"

(I held your hand through all of these years)

'No, nothing like that," Sorceress replied nervously, 'He-Man, you know how depressed she has been since you came up with this plan.'

"Yes, I've noticed, but what does this have to do with that," He-Man said confused, "What does that have to do with anything? She was just going to stay behind a while at the Great Canyon and … at the Great bottomless Canyon … oh shit …"

(But you still have)

He-Man quickly turned Battle Cat around and sped back toward the Canyon, "Faster! Battle Cat! Faster!" He-Man kept pushing his partner to run faster and faster as pure fear gripped his heart, "Come on, Teela don't do this … I'm coming …"

(All of me)

Teela then stood up and watched in a bit of wonder as she watched some broken soil fell from the edge down into the cloudy depths. 

(I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone)

"I'm so sorry, father," Teela whispered as she gazed down into the darkness, "Guess I'm not as strong as I led everyone to think …"

(But though you're still with me)

"This is what I deserve …" Teela gulped, the fear of what she was about to do beginning to come, "but … he'll be on the other side waiting for me … and I can apologize for everything to his face … maybe he'll forgive me …" 

(I've been alone all along!) 

"TEELA, NO! WAIT!" He-Man cried as she took a step over the edge dropping down, "BATTLE CAT!" 

(When you cried, "I'd wipe away all of your tears!")

Teela felt the wind wash over her as she free fell; it was quite invigorating.

(When you'd screamed, "I'd fight away all of your fears!")

"TEELA!!!" She heard as she felt a strong arm wrap around her. She opened her eyes to see He-Man still in Battle Cat's saddle pulling her to him with one arm, while holding onto the saddle with the other. "I have her, now grab the wall, Cat!" 

(I held your hand through all of these years)

Battle Cat gave a mighty roar as he sunk his razor sharp claws into the side of the canyon, dragging a few feet before pulling all three to a stop. "Teela you ok?" He-Man asked worry written all over his face, "What were you thinking???"

"Why?" Teela whispered weakly, "I'm the only who deserves to die, why didn't you let me …"

(But you still have)

"I promised you, I'd never let anything happen to you," He-Man said softly, sounding frighteningly a lot like Adam, "EVER." 

(All of me) 

The two were silent the rest of the way, and Battle Cat finally made it up the steep side of the canyon and collapsed to his belly as soon as he was on level ground. "Teela, I don't understand …" He-Man said letting her down, but still keeping a hand on her shoulder incase she'd make another dive for the cliff, "Why do you think you deserve to die?" 

 "I failed him, " Teela whispered turning her back, her pride still not willing to let anyone see her weakness, "I failed Adam, I let him die …" 

"Teela …" He-Man sighed looking down in shame. 

"No, He-Man," Teela said firmly, yet her voice still trembled slightly, "My job was to protect the prince … and he …d-died … with me less then a few yards away from him, I failed …"

"So … you were just going to kill yourself for honor," He-Man asked trying to hide the hurt in his voice that she only thought of him as a job. 

"Part of it, yes …" Teela nodded weakly, "But … look at how I treated the best friend I ever had…" she said stopping for a sob, "Except for when he would run from battle, for what ever reason, he … he was always there. I … I was hurt that he wouldn't even try to stand at my side in battle … but as soon as it was over, he always came to me, not father, not any of the others, he came straight to me, to make sure I was alright, to help me any way he could … and I … I always shot him down for it …I didn't deserve his friendship … so … you stopped me this time …" she said strength returning to her voice, "I will not stop trying to find a way to get to him, I want to apologize for … for everything …" 

"Stop it, Teela …" He-Man ordered, not able to look up at her for the shame that was eating him alive, "I … Adam … wouldn't want that and you know it!" 

'That's not going to be good enough, Adam,' Sorceress' voice said in his mind as Zoar came to land on Battle Cat's saddle, 'Tell her … tell her everything.'

'But, Sorceress,' He-Man responded telepathically, 'you ordered me, no one can know my secret?'

'I'm making an exception,' Sorceress said softly yet coldly, 'look at her, is there anything else you can do or say to keep her from taking her own life? The answer is no. She doesn't need He-Man now; she needs Adam. If you feel you can trust her with your life, tell her you trust her with it. Show her you trust her with it.'

"Teela …" He-Man said after a gulp to gather his courage, finding barely enough for what he was about to do. "Teela, look at me …"

She slowly looked up, thinking he was going to try something else to change her mind about the situation, not a clue how right she was. "Nothing you can say will change my mind, He-Man," Teela said coldly, yet sadly. 

"I'm sorry …" He-Man said finally looking into her eyes, and she was shocked at the raw shame that was shinning in them, "I'm sorry for keeping this from you for so long …" 

"Keeping what from me?" She asked totally confused. 

The most powerful man in the universe answered by gripping the hilt of the Sword of Power in his trembling hand and drawing it over his head, "LET … THE POWER … RETURN!!!"

When the pyrotechnics let up, Teela stood there completely stunned, working her mouth up and down like a goldfish. "You …" She whispered looking utterly dumbfounded at the timid looking Adam who was staring at the ground in shame, "You're alive?"

"I … I can explain …" Adam whispered as Teela slowly stepped closer to him, "I … I'm really He-Man, or He-Man's really me, which ever way you want to look at it … I didn't think many people liked me, Adam I mean, so I thought it would be best if I got him er me er the other me out of the way for a while, but I swear I never meant to hurt you or cause you to do this, Teela, I'm so sorry …"

Teela responded by a very quick very hard right cross sending him flying backwards a few feet. "Ow, I knew that was coming…" Adam said as he pulled himself to a setting position while rubbing his sore jaw, thankful it wasn't broken. 

"You son of a bitch!" Teela growled as she walked up to stand between his legs, making him very nervous mind you, then squatting down to looking him dead in the face, "How … how could you think no one would miss you? You're the gods damn prince, damn it!" she said grabbing his collar,   "Adam, I don't care if it meant you could play super hero every hour of every day, and this meant you could save every single person and make the world a much better place, do you know how I felt when I thought you were dead?? Damn you, you stupid, self centered, egotistical, foolish, insensitive, ungrateful … Ancients I missed you …" She said breaking into sobs and burying her face into his shoulder. 

"I … didn't see that coming …" Adam said in surprise as Teela wrapped her arms around him, soaking his jacket in her sobs.

"Shut up and hold me, you lying bastard," Teela said between sobs, "I'll beat the idiocy out of you later if you wish…"

"Ok," Adam said as he wrapped his arms around her back. 

After Teela finally calmed down, Adam told her everything. He told her about her father taking him to Castle Grayskull and receiving the Sword of Power on his sixteenth birthday, about how he was basically forced to pretend to not care about anything and act like a coward, and about his plan to ease his pressure, which almost cost his best friend her life. It took a long time for all the detail to be told, and when Adam finished, he looked down in shame. He expected her to yell at him, "go ahead and say it, Teela," Adam sighed, "I know, I may have thought I was acting like a coward, but I guess I really was one all along." 

"No," Teela whispered looking away slightly, "Sure your plan was pure stupidity, but … what you just told me was not cowardice."

"What?" Adam asked looking at Teela, who was now setting at his side.

"Adam, I know I've heard that princes are expected to do certain things, but … have you had a single choice in anything you've done in your life since your sixteenth birthday?" Teela asked looking into his eyes.

"Um, actually, not really …" Adam said sadly, "I could have turned away, stayed with you during that fist battle, and left the sword at Grayskull, but I knew that if we didn't have help, Skeletor's forces were too much. I couldn't bare the thought of him hurting any of you."

"So you gave up everything," Teela said astonished, "You sacrificed respect of everyone in the Kingdom, including your own father, took all the crap I threw at you, and any and all choices you had in the way your life would go … to protect us?"

"Yes," Adam said boldly, "and to keep you and the others safe, I'd do it all over again, excluding this stupid idea of mine." 

"You know … Adam," Teela sighed taking all this in, "you really are the bravest man I've ever known."

Adam couldn't help but blush, "But Teela …" Adam sighed growing serious again, "I tried to take the easy way out, turned my back on you, on everyone."

"You made a stupid move, and it hurt … a lot, but you were still with us, with me, even if we didn't know it," Teela said looking at the stars, "But you know, I knew all along, I'm not sure how or why, but I … I just knew you were still with me …" she said giving his hand a squeeze, "So, what now?"

"Everyone else thinks I'm dead," Adam says though shame is dripping off his words, "I think I'll keep it like that for now … I have done a lot of good without having to worry about being drug to one of father's diplomatic meetings,"

"I knew it …" Teela said a smile crossing her lips, the first real smile she's given in a week, "You didn't do this for 'the good of Eternia', you did this to get out of doing the boring work, right?" 

Adam brought his hand to his chest in mock-shock, "Teela, you wound me!" She then shoved Adam playfully as they both went into laughing fits together. 

"You know my room just has one small window that can be completely sealed," Teela said casually, "You know … if you wanted … you could maybe sneak up at night and I could seal the door and window, you could change back to Adam and we could … ya know … talk …" 

Adam's face immediately turned beat red, "Teela … I know you missed me and all but … Ancients, don't you think that's moving a little fast?" 

Teela gasped, then turned the same color as Adam, "Get your mind out of the gutter, you pig!" Teela scolded slapping him across the face playfully. "What I meant was … Adam, don't you remember before everything happened, you used to come into my room after everyone went to bed or I would come to yours and we'd just sit and talk about … I don't know … stuff … really don't think we even knew what we were talking about, we just talked. I just … you know … we could act like best friends again."

"I'd like that, Teela," Adam said smiling happily at her, then standing up to grab his sword, "Well, it's getting late so we better go back, it's getting late. And Teela … I'm … I'm sorry again … for everything." 

"I may not be as good at keeping secrets as some people," Teela said giving Adam a small glare, "but … you know you can trust me … you could always trust me."

"Thanks, Teela," Adam said as he drew his sword, "that means a lot to me."

"Adam, wait," Teela said before Adam could transform, "Just, one more thing, just for me to prove to myself this isn't a dream." 

"What do you mean-" Adam said but was cut off as Teela grabbed both sides of his face, and gently pressed her lips to his in a firm yet at the same time gentle kiss. Adam's eyes went the size of saucers as she gingerly licked his lips before breaking her kiss. He still stood there dumbly as she took a step back with her fingers on her lips, almost like she surprised herself doing what she just did. 

"I-I'm sorry," Teela apologized as it sunk in what she just did, and the fact the prince still stood there holding the sword over his head with an extremely dazed look on his face. "I just wanted to make sure … you were really here …" she said looking away shyly.  

"Oh …" Adam said, his face showing a bit of disappointment but shook it off as he tightened the grip on his sword. "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!!!" 

In a flash of light, Adam was replaced by He-Man. "I HAVE THE POWER!!!" He-Man cried out as he pointed the Sword of Power at Cringer, changing the cowardly feline into the might Battle Cat. 

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second," Teela yelled waving her arms, "Cringer … the scared of everything that moves Cringer, is BATTLE CAT???" 

"Yes that's right, Teela," He-Man said as if it was as simple as one plus one equals two. 

"Lets just go home, He-Man, er Adam, er … what the heck do I even call you now??" Teela asked rubbing her temples, "I'm getting a headache." 

 "Lets when I'm in this form you can call me He-Man in public but if you want to call me Adam when it's just you and me, it won't bother me," He-Man said saddling Battle Cat, reaching for Teela's hand to help her on. 

"I might be able to get used to this …" Teela sighed as she leaned against He-Man and slowly drifted off to sleep with a small smile on her lips. 

He-Man couldn't help but give a small smile, it really was amazing how much better he felt telling the truth to atleast one person. Maybe this won't be THAT bad of a thing after all, especially since he got his best friend back. 

"Yes, Battle Cat," He-Man whispered as he looked down at the sleeping girl before him, "Things are finally looking a little up." 

To Be Continued …


	5. He's Coming

Chapter 5: He's Coming

"You heard the rumor?" Buzz Off asked, sitting down at the table where Stratos and Man E Faces were eating.

"What rumor do you speak of?" Stratos asked, trying to hide his interest. 

"You notice Teela this morning?" Buzz Off whispered leaning across the table. "She was smiling. She hasn't smiled since Adam was killed." 

"That is good news," Man E Faces nodded, "But what does that have to do with a rumor?"

"Roboto was patrolling the inner palace this morning," Buzz Off whispered even quieter, "and he saw He-Man leaving Teela's bedroom before sunrise."   

"Oh dear …" Stratos said, with a blush covering his features, "So she and He-Man … oh dear me …" 

"Yes," Buzz Off nodded, "he said He-Man looked really worse for wear, almost like he hadn't slept all night. Heehee, I always knew she was wild, but Ancients!" 

"Good afternoon, guys," Teela said in a chipper tone.  "Nice day, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Buzz Off smirked.  "You have a good night last night, Teela?" 

"Oh, yeah," Teela nodded.  "Best night of my life …" she sighed, causing Stratos to spit his drink all over the table. 

"You ok, Stratos?" He-Man asked, walking up and sitting down at the table with a yawn.

"He-Man, how are you?" Teela asked with a smile, while the other three Masters just gawked at the two. Noting Teela's joyful mood, and the black bags under He-Man's eyes, it was obvious to them what had taken place last night.

"Oh A … He-Man," Teela said, "Thanks again for last night … I … I don't know exactly what to say …" 

He-Man took her hand, "No, you don't have to say anything," he said softly, "I am sorry though, for the pain I caused you …"

"Ancients, He-Man!" Stratos cried, standing abruptly, glaring at the most powerful man in the universe, "Have you no decency at all?? How could you … take advantage of poor Teela, in her time of grieving?! I thought you were better then that!"  

He-Man and Teela both looked at him in surprise and confusion, "Um, what are you talking about, Stratos?" He-Man asked.

"Oh don't patronize us!" Man E Faces growled, "You … I can NOT believe you! You make me sick!" he said as he and Stratos marched off.

Buzz Off stood to follow, then looked from Teela to He-Man.  "That had to been nice, way to go, He-Man!" he then walked behind the other two masters leaving Teela and He-Man in confusion.

"What … just happened?" Teela asked blinking, trying to compute the previous events.

"Don't ask me," He-Man said rubbing his temples, "A night without sleep does a wonder for brain processes." 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Adam," Teela winked, "You had the same amount of sleep as me."

"One, don't call me that in public, Adam's supposed to be dead, remember?" He-Man whispered, "And two, You slept all night, while Battle Cat and I were up, him running and me making sure we both didn't fall out of the saddle. It's a miracle I got you to your room before sunrise!"  

"I wondered how I got in bed …" Teela mused.  "Have you told Father I know your secret yet?" 

"No," He-Man groaned laying his head on the table, "I just got out of bed ten minutes ago …"

"Good," Teela smiled evilly, "I have an idea on how to tell him."

--

Man-At-Arms was working on one of his experimental weapons as Teela and He-Man walked into his shop. Teela got on her toes and whispered in He-Man's ear, "Just trust me, ok?" He-Man nodded weakly, with a strange feeling of dread growing in his stomach. 

"Daddy?"  Teela spoke up walking into the room, with He-Man walking close behind. 

"Hello, Teela," Man-At-Arms smiled, "It's been a while since you called me that, and I am pleased to see you smile again. I take it you have some good news." 

"I guess you could say that," Teela said sheepishly.

"Is something the matter?" Man-At-Arms asked worriedly. 

"Well … you see father, I don't miss Adam as much anymore," Teela said, not looking up.  "You see … he … he left me something to remember him by." She rubbed her belly, making He-Man go into a coughing fit. 

Man-At-Arms looked at her quizzically for a moment, then realization hit him. He turned to He-Man with a look that could shatter glass.  "I am … going to … kill you …" he said walking toward the Guardian of Grayskull working his hand menacingly. 

"Now, now Duncan …" He-Man said worriedly as he back stepped from the angry foster father. 

Then Man-At-Arms heard his daughter chuckle and two plus two added up, "You know …" 

"Yup," Teela said with a chester cat grin. 

"You're not expecting?" Duncan asked hopefully.

"Nope," she said shaking her head, trying to keep from laughing. 

"So he told you?" he asked again, taking a seat at his desk.

Teela smiled and leaned up against the desk, "Yes, father, I know." 

"Well, how did this happen?" Duncan asked. 

"Well … you see Father …" Teela stammered trying to find a polite way to tell her father it took her trying to kill herself to get it out of him. 

"I just couldn't take seeing her hurt anymore," He-Man spoke up, smiling at Teela's thankful look, "so I told her.  Everything." 

"That's very honorable of you, Adam," Duncan said, "I'm pleased you finally let her in."

"I am too," He-Man said, and Teela couldn't help but finally notice the parallels in Adam and He-Man's voices and mentally scolded herself for not noticing it sooner. 

Teela then walked up and slugged her father hard in the arm. "What was that for?" He asked rubbing the soreness out.

"For letting Adam pull that stupid stunt," Teela shot. 

He-Man started to laugh, but then the room started to spin, and he had to grip the desk.

"He-Man, Adam, are you alright?" Teela asked, going to his side. 

"Yeah … I'm fine," He-Man said weakly, "I just got a little light headed for a moment."

 "Adam, you have a fever!" Teela said worriedly.

"Teela, don't call him that here," Man-At-Arms said as he helped him to sit down, "She's right.  You do feel warm, but that doesn't make any since," He then turned to his daughter, "Teela, your room is closest so take him there to rest, I'll go and talk to the Sorceress." 

"That will help with the rumors …" She said under her breath.

"What was that?" Duncan asked, readying a sky sled. 

"Nothing, Father," Teela said, helping He-Man to his feet, "We better go while the area's clear." 

--

"Easy," Teela said as He-Man all but fell on her bed.  "Maybe you should change back," She suggested, looking at him worriedly. 

"Sorceress … usually knows everything that's going on with me …" He-Man said weakly, "But I can't make contact … with her …"

"Save your strength, rest," She said forcing him to lie back down, "I think you should change back to Adam. I don't know how I know, but I have the strangest feeling that your powers are what's hurting you."

"What if someone walks in?" He-Man asked.

"I'll lock the door and windows," She replied, already locking the door, "No one can get in but Orko and he already knows about you." She finished locking the window and turned back to the weakened He-Man. "Ok, it's safe." 

"Let the … Let the Power … RETURN!" He cried barely holding the sword up, then in a flash of light Adam was laying in He-Man's place. His arm and sword dropped to his side and he lay there motionless for several moments. 

Teela then timidly walked over to the bedside, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw his chest rising and falling. 

"Adam?" She asked sitting down beside him, "Adam, are you alright?"

"So … tired …" he said weakly. 

"Then sleep," she said softly.

"But what if someone-" he started but she shushed him.

"Don't worry about a thing," she said quietly, "I'll watch over you, so sleep."

Adam let a smile cross his lips, "You know … I think this is the first conversation we've had together that didn't have a cut down of some kind in it that we've had in years."

"I think you're right," she said smiling with him, "I've missed you, Adam, and I didn't even know it. You know, Adam, Adam?" she asked, but let out a sigh when she realized he was asleep.  "I'll never let anyone or anything take you from me again, I swear," she said as she stroked his cheek gently.   

--

"Sorceress, Sorceress where are you?" Duncan asked walking into the depths of Castle Grayskull. He was beginning to get worried. For it was highly unlike the Sorceress to not meet him at the front gate.

"Oh Duncan," Sorceress said, with a surprised tone, "you startled me, what are you doing here?"

"Something's wrong isn't it?" Duncan asked, narrowing his eyes. 

"No, Duncan," Sorceress said, her usual composure again in place, "There is nothing the matter."

"Then you know of He-Man's condition?" Duncan asked. 

"He-Man's what?" Sorceress's eyes widened with worry. 

"He-Man appeared to have a fever and was very weak.  Teela took him to rest," Duncan said, a hint of irritability in his voice.  "You at least know that your daughter now knows of Adam's secret."

"Yes, yes I am aware of that …" Sorceress said, looking away.  "The power is too much for his younger, smaller body to take if he remains in that form for more then a few days at a time. He should rest whenever possible.  If he tries to remain in his He-Man form for too long it could be fatal." 

"And you didn't tell him of this little technicality?" Duncan said raising his voice in shock and anger.

"I must of … oh my …" She said scolding herself mentally, and turning her back on her friend. 

"Sorceress, Teelina," Duncan said, his voice growing softer.  "Something is wrong, something terrible or else you wouldn't be so distracted." 

"I …" She said breaking off with a sob. Duncan was now officially worried. 

"Teelina?" Duncan said walking toward her, but gasped when she dove into his chest sobbing. 

"He's coming, Duncan," she sobbed, "He's coming to take her, and I don't know of any way to stop him!"

"Who is?" Duncan asked bringing his arms around her trembling shoulders.

"Teela's father," She said simply, almost spitting out the last word.  "He's coming to take her, to kill her for his own means.  I tried … I tried to hide her away, but he found you, found her, he's coming … I don't know what to do …"   

"Oh, Ancients …" Duncan gasped growing pale. "Teelina, you must realize, Adam and I both, we'd die before we'd let anything happen to Teela.  Especially Adam." 

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of …" Sorceress whispered.  "It took all my power and then some to banish him before … I don't know … he is so powerful and if he can get his hands on her … oh Duncan … nothing can stop him." 

"We won't let that happen," Duncan said soothingly while holding her, "Kagato will not have her."  

--

Meanwhile several hundred miles away, in a quiet mining village, a stranger stepped into the limits of the little town. He was wearing strange silver armor, and his long white mane fell down his shoulders.  His golden eyes shined evilly. 

"Excuse me, but I am wondering," the man asked a group of men standing around a bar, "could any of you tell me where I can find the one that they call … He-Ro or something like that?"

"He-Ro?" a man asked smirking cockily, "You must mean, He-MAN, yeah he usually sticks around the palace in Eternos. Keep traveling north and you'll be there in a week and a half, two weeks at the most."

"Thank you, gentlemen," he said giving an elegant bow.   

"That clothin' of ya's must be worth a lot of money," one of the larger men spoke up.

"I am honored my clothing suits your fancy," the stranger said with a toothy smile. 

"They look just my size," a man the stranger's size stepped forward, "What do you think brothas, don't you think I'd look better in um?"    

"You wish for my clothing?" the Stranger asked.  "Come and get them." 

"Six on one, Stranger," the smallest of the group commented, spitting on the stranger's boot.  "At least tell us your name so we can put it on your tombstone."

"I am known as Kagato," he said, "but it will not be my name carved in stone this day." 

"Says you," they laughed, "let's get um!"

Kagato then flexed his muscles and with a loud voice he cried, "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!!"  The armor glowed a bright white, and when the light let up he had grown three times his regular size. "I HAVE THE POWER!!!" he cried as he grabbed two of the men by the faces. 

--

Oh, dear me," Kagato sighed, looking over his now bloody armor, "You fools dirtied my armor, I must clean it before I continue on."  He then kicked one of their corpses.  "Oh well, I waited this time to see my daughter, I can wait a short while longer." 

He then turned his back on the piled bodies of the men who attacked him and innocent town people. Men, women, and children; every age imaginable, all were killed without mercy. And now the monster continued on toward Eternos.  

"I'm coming, Teelina," Kagato smiled.  "You won't keep her from me any longer." 

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: first off, I AM SO VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERYVERYVERYVERYVERYVERY sorry this took so long to get out!!! (gets down on his knees) please forgive me, people. Need anymore groveling, email and I will grovel some more. Anyway, I hope you like the small plot twist and the next chapter. More on what's wrong with He-Man and on Teela's father next time. I promise it won't take as long next time!


	6. The Truth

Chapter 6: The Truth

---

Hello my friend, we meet again

  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?

  
Feels like forever

  
Within my heart a memory 

  
A perfect love that you gave to me 

  
Oh, I remember 

When you are with me 

I'm free

  
I'm careless

 I believe

  
Above all the others

We'll fly  
  


This brings tears to my eyes  
  


My Sacrifice

We've seen our share of ups and downs  
  


Oh how quickly life can turn around in an instant  
  


It feels so good to realize 

  
What's in yourself and within your mind  
  


Let's find peace there

When you are with me 

I'm free  
  


I'm careless

 I believe  
  


Above all the others 

We'll fly  
  


This brings tears to my eyes  
  


My Sacrifice

I just want to say hello again  
  


I just want to say hello again

Cause when you are with me 

I'm free  
  


I'm careless

I believe  
  


Above all the others

We'll fly  
  


This brings tears to my eyes  
  


Cause when you are with me

I am free  
  


I'm careless

I believe  
  


Above all the others 

We'll fly  
  


This brings tears to my eyes  
  


My Sacrifice

My Sacrifice

I just want to say hello again  
  


I just want to say hello again

My Sacrifice.

- Creed 'My Sacrifice'

---

Adam slowly opened his eyes and saw the sun shinning through the small window of Teela's bedroom. He felt a lot better then the night before. He felt rested and refreshed. He started to sit up, but felt something holding him down. Adam looked down and saw a mass of auburn hair spread across his chest, and the rest of Teela's body curled up in a ball beside him. She was still in her usual skirt, but she had her hair out of her usual ponytail. 

"Teela …"Adam whispered shaking her slightly, "Teela, wake up."

She moaned slightly, rose up and, with her eyes closed, gave Adam a peck kiss on the lips before curling back into the same position she was to start with. Adam, now fully awake, and wide-eyed, and red faced, watched her expectantly, trying to figure out if she was awake and meant to kiss him or not. "Teela, time to wake up," Adam said softly, giving her a slightly harder shake.

"Just a few more minutes," she groaned, "I went over a year thinking you were a coward, what felt like an eternity thinking you were dead. I want to enjoy having my best friend back," she said tightening her grip on him. 

"Fair enough," Adam smiled. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked rising up slightly, then placing the back of her hand on his forehead, "the fever's gone, damn, you might live," She said teasingly, with a half smile on her lips. 

"Well, technically I am dead," Adam shrugged, "You know, the funeral was the most surreal experience of my life."

"I don't want to talk about that," Teela said burying her face in his chest, "that was the worse experience of my life." 

"But it wasn't real," Adam said reassuringly, "See, I'm alive, my heart's still beating, and I'm still breathing."

"I know," whispered Teela, "your heart sounds nice, it's what put me to sleep last night." She then blushed, early morning daze is making her say more then she meant to. She then shook it off, and looked up at him, "Adam, it was real to your parents and the other Masters, they were heartbroken. Well except Buzz Off, but he's a jack ass anyway." 

"And my mother," Adam stated, smiling at Teela's puzzled expression, "I think she knows. When He-Man was settling into his room, she approached him and started talking about me to him. Even called me a 'he-man'. You tell me she doesn't know."

"Sense when did you and He-Man become two people?" Teela asked sitting up. 

"Easy, I'm a coward and he's a hero," Adam stated looking up at her. "I think that would qualify me being different from him."

"I don't know, Adam," Teela said turning her back and walking toward her bathroom, "after putting up with your father and my crap about you being a coward, I think you might possibly be a greater hero then He-Man, at least to … uh I think I'll take a shower." 

 Adam watched her walk in to the bathroom, and heard her turn on the shower. His mind began to wonder to what was going on in that shower, but he cut himself off by slapping his forehead, "Stop it, Adam," He scolded himself, "She's your best friend, you don't … think about best friends like that!" 

"You don't think about best friends like what?" Teela asked with a smirk, standing before the bed in a bathrobe and her hair pulled up and wrapped in a towel. 

 Adam chuckled nervously, "Uh …"

"Hey, Teela!" Man-E-Faces called, knocking on her door, "You ok? You never sleep in this late!"

"Crap!" Teela cursed, grabbing Adam by his tee shirt and dragging him toward the bathroom, "Get in there, take a shower and change, now!" She ordered.

"But, they'll think you're sleeping with He-Man," Adam argued. 

"They already do, so get in there!" 

Adam changed as quietly as he could in the bathroom. Luckily the running water masked most of his pyrotechnics. Then with a knock on the door Teela spoke up, "It's safe. Man-E-Faces left."

He-Man opened the door and sheepishly walked out. And saw Man-At-Arms sitting on the bed. Teela was still in her robe, but has removed her towel and her damp hair ran down her back and over her shoulders. "What's the matter, Duncan," He-Man asked, noticing the worried expression on his mentor's face. 

"First off, it would be wise for you to take breaks from your He-Man form," Man-At-Arms stated, "It could be dangerous if you tried to stay in that form for too long." 

"Ok, I think we can handle that," Teela smiled looking over at He-Man.

"Secondly, We need to go to Grayskull," Duncan stated, "The Sorceress wishes to speak with you, both of you." 

--- 

The three walked out into the hanger toward a Wind Raider, "Why hello there, old friend," a voice called from the shadows, and Duncan visibly froze, but quickly and silently activated both of his arm canons.

"Get Teela to Castle Grayskull," Duncan whispered to He-Man but he simply looked back in confusion. 

"It's been a long time, Duncan," Kagato said walking out of the shadows, his silver armor and hair shinning, "How have you been?"

"Hello, Kagato," Duncan growled, "What do you want?" 

"A way to go in and visit my ex-wife," Kagato stated, "It seems she's denied me visitation rights to my daughter, I do long to meet her." 

"I won't let you touch her," Duncan growled, and He-Man on instinct stepped protectively before Teela. 

"I don't know who you are, stranger," He-Man said drawing his sword, "But unless you have business with us, I suggest you move on." 

"The Sword of Power," Kagato chimed carelessly, "So the chosen one has come, naturally he'd be a blonde bimbo." 

"Who are you?" He-Man asked narrowing his ice blue eyes. 

"I am known as Kagato," he said flexing his muscles, "And BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" He cried out, and in a flash of light, he grew three times his normal size in muscles, "I HAVE THE POWER!!"

He-Man and Man-At-Arms were visibly surprised, then Kagato in a spit second, gripped their faces and slammed them to the ground. "Father! He-Man!" She cried running to their sides. 

"Father?" Kagato asked, then smiling wickedly, "Teela …" he hissed, "Come to your real father, daughter," He commanded when she looked up stunned. 

"I don't even know who you are!" Teela said trying to sound brave, but fear echoing in her voice. 

"I'm your birthfather, Teela," Kagato stated, "And you … you are going to give me the full power of Grayskull." 

"She's not giving you anything," He-Man stated standing up, and reared back to give Kagato a thunder punch. He threw his most powerful attack, but Kagato caught the thunder punch easily. 

"Please tell me that isn't all you have," Kagato smiled as he began to squeeze He-Man's fist bringing the so-called Most Powerful Man in the Universe to one knee. "You are but a boy pretending to be a man. You are not worthy of the Power." 

Kagato then reared back and kicked He-Man hard in the ribs. He-Man flew backwards and left an imprint in the side of the hanger, but pulled himself unsteadily to his feet, "Nice kick," He-Man smirked as a line of blood ran from his lip. 

"Thank you … He-Man is it?" Kagato stated, and in a flash his fist connected with the side of He-Man's face. He-Man then readied another Thunder Punch, which did connect right at the base of Kagato's sternum. But the Guardian of Grayskull's eyes widened when Kagato only smiled. 

"You really don't know how to control the power you possess do you, Blondie?" Kagato asked, then his eyes widened, "No, not yet!" he then walked backwards, "I'll see you soon, Teela, you can count on it," Kagato said as he threw a flash bomb at his feet and disappeared. 

Teela then ran to He-Man as he leaned up against the wall. "Are you ok?" She asked worriedly, gently wiping the blood from his lip.

He-Man nodded, then turned to Duncan who was now rubbing the back of his head, "Well, Man-At-Arms, I think you're right in that a trip to Grayskull is in order." 

---  

The three Masters walked into the ominous Castle Grayskull, Man-At-Arms leading the way and Teela and He-Man walking a few steps behind. 

"Adam?" She asked, and He-Man couldn't help but smile at her referring to him by his name in his current form. 

"Yes, Teela?" he asked looking down at his friend. 

"You did say the Sorceress was the one who gave you the sword, and said not to tell anyone, right?" she asked looking up with a strange glimmer in her eye, that made a shiver run down his spine. 

"Uh, yes that's right, Teela," He-Man gulped, "Why do you asked?" 

"Don't worry," Teela gave a strange smile, "That was all I wanted to know …"   

He-Man then had a very bad feeling enter the pit of his stomach, but he pushed it aside. He'd ask her what she meant by that later.  

The group made it to the Sorceress's throne room, and He-Man and Man-At-Arms stopped before the Sorceress, but Teela continued to approach her. 

"Welcome, Teela, I am afraid I have something very important to speak with--" The Sorceress started, but was silenced when Teela punched her square in the jaw. 

"Teela!" Man-At-Arms and He-Man cried, as the Sorceress dropped to her hands and knees holding her face where the punch connected.

"You self-serving … sorry … you ruined his life with your little game!" Teela all but screamed at the Sorceress, "Do you know how great of a prince he could be without you making him play superhero? Huh? Do you?" she then reared back and kicked the Sorceress hard in the ribs. 

He-Man then moved forward and grabbed Teela by the arms and pulled her unwillingly back, while Man-At-Arms helped the Sorceress to her feet. "It's alright," The Sorceress said looking at the fuming redhead trying to wiggle out of He-Man's grasp, "I can understand her reasoning and agree from her point of view, I had that coming. But right now we have more important matters to attend to." 

"This Kagato?" He-Man asked, as Teela finally began to relax in his arms. 

"Yes, you see … he …" She said showing one of the rare signs of emotion, "He was my husband." 

"Your HUSBAND?" He-Man asked eyes growing wide, and Teela stopped all commotion and listened carefully. 

"Yes, he was my husband, and he was once one of the kindest souls ever to be placed on Eternia," Sorceress stated looking away sadly. " I met Kagato shortly after I took the mantle of Sorceress of Grayskull. He was a soldier and I was a scared girl with a big role to play. I met him through my best friend, and we hit it off very quickly," She said flashing one of her rare smiles at Duncan when she mentioned her best friend.  

"Kagato and I were together eight months when he asked me to be his wife," Sorceress continued, "I happily agreed, we both had the same wish to keep Grayskull safe from danger and also successfully raise a family together. Then … then the Horde Wars came …" 

(Flashback)

[I] The Horde had invaded Eternia and the Eternian Guard made sure to secure all locations that could be used as Horde fortresses. One of those places was Castle Grayskull. [/I]

Two men in Eternos foot trooper armor stood on the east tower of Castle Grayskull keeping watch at night. "So how's life been treating you, Duncan," the silver haired soldier asked, leaning against the railing, "You haven't been by since the wedding reception. Teelina's really missed having you around." 

"I'm sure you've been keeping her happy without me getting in the way, Kagato," Duncan said forcing a smile, "I've just been busy since Captain Randor made me second in command." 

"I've done my best, but I still can't help but be a bit jealous," Kagato said smiling at his friend, "You've still got a piece of her heart that she won't ever let you let go of. Sometimes I don't think I'll ever live up to you in her eyes."

"Of course you won't, Kagato," A teasing voice came from behind them, "Duncan is the best there is at what ever he does. A slacker of a husband like you could learn a lot." 

"Cute, Angel," Kagato laughed hugging his wife who sat a tray with three glasses of water on the railing, "Who am I to be compared to the legendary Duncan?" 

"Just a cute tin soldier," she said gently pulling away from her husband and giving him a kiss on the cheek, almost bumping her eagle shaped headdress off in the progress. 

"Something the matter, Duncan?" The Sorceress Teelina asked worriedly seeing Duncan looking down.

"Yes, I'm fine," Duncan said forcefully, rubbing his eyes slightly, "Just got some dust or something in my eye. Nothing to be concerned with, Teela," He said using his childhood nickname for her. 

"So how's things with you big strong soldier boys?" Sorceress asked leaning against the railing.

"Everything's fine, Randor and Marlena wished me to ask if you would come for the birth of the twins?" Duncan asked smiling at his childhood friend. 

"I wouldn't miss it for all of Eternia," She smiled, "Who would of thought those two would have ever gotten together." 

"Fate can fool you sometimes, Teelina," Duncan said softly, almost sadly, not noticing a red dot moving up from her neck to rest on the side of her head. 

A moment later Kagato looked at his wife, and unlike Duncan, he did notice the dot, "TEELINA, GET DOWN!" He cried, grabbing her arm and jerking her toward him, he threw her to the ground but the plasma shot connected him in the very back of the neck. 

"NO!!!" Sorceress cried, tears now flowing down her face, "Kagato!" She said rolling her husband over into her lap. 

"Damn!" Duncan cursed loudly, transforming his armor, activating both arm cannons and all four shoulder held missiles. 

'Nobody makes her cry,' Duncan said under his breath as he fired everything he had at the now visible Horde Stealth Glider.

The Glider exploded in a bright explosion, making the night appear to be day for a moment. 

"Kagato, Kagato, wake up!" Sorceress pleaded holding him tight.

"I'm sorry, Teelina, there's nothing we can do …" Duncan tried to reason. 

"NO! NO! The power, the Armor of Power!" She said as she used her power to raise his still body into the air, "Come on, Duncan, we can still save him!" 

Duncan ran after her into the depths of Castle Grayskull, and she finally stopped at the crystal chamber in the very heart of the castle. 

"Teelina, that armor isn't his," Duncan protested, "That belongs to the prince when he is old enough to take his destiny, anyone else its power will drive mad!" 

"Kagato is strong," She said stroking her husband's pale cheek, "He can control it, I know he can."

"Teelina, this could change everything, with the Sword and Armor of Power, the heir of the throne shall rise as mightiest of all heroes, Teelina think about what you're doing. Without the armor can the prince fulfill his destiny?" 

"Only the Sword or the Armor is mandatory for the acceptance of the power," The Sorceress explained as two large boxes rose from the depths, a smaller one containing the Sword of Power, and the other larger containing a suit of silver armor with a large golden 'H' upon the belt. "I will not lose him, Duncan, I can't!" 

"Teelina," Duncan started, but a teary look by the sorceress silenced him. 

"Please help me, Duncan," She begged, "Please, just help me place the armor on him, I can do the rest." 

Duncan looked at her, the armor, and the man dieing on the floor, "lets get that on him …" 

It took only a few minutes for Duncan to place the shimmering armor on his friend's body. "Ok Teelina, do your stuff," He said standing away from Kagato, 'I hope you know what you're doing, Teela …' he thought watching her begin to glow faintly standing at Kagato's head. 

"By the power of Grayskull!" Sorceress cried in a loud voice, "Grant this mortal the power!" 

In a flash of light Kagato was raised into the air but a moment later plummeted back to the ground with a clang of his armor. "What … happened?" He asked weakly, trying to sit up. 

"KAGATO!" Sorceress all but squealed as she dove at her husband's side and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank the Ancients you are alive! Do you feel ok? Are you hurting anywhere?"

"I feel fine, Teelina," Kagato croaked, "in fact … I feel great." 

"Ancients for give us," Duncan whispered leaving the couple alone, "Ancients for give me …" 

--

[I] At first Kagato was as he always was, but as the weeks went by he began to change. He became easily angered, and was always looking for ways to make himself stronger. I began to become worried about him. The Armor was the only thing keeping him alive, so he had no choice but to wear it, but I could try to keep him from pushing the power to its limit. The chosen one would know instinctively to control it, but Kagato was not the chosen one. If he pushed the power too far, and took too much of it, it could be fatal. 

I hid everything I could find on how to push the Armor to give access the power, but he knew there had to be away. And he would not give up the search. If he couldn't find it in Castle Grayskull, he thought he might find it elsewhere on Eternia. So he spent less and less time at Grayskull, and even less time with me. And what time he did spend with me, all he seemed to want to talk about is his power. Then something happened that destroyed everything I tried to save. [/I]

"Teelina?" Duncan asked walking into the dark castle depths, into the master bedroom of the castle. 

"How can I help you, Duncan?" the Sorceress asked, keeping back to her friend. 

"That's what I'm here to ask you," Duncan asked walking close to her, "Why haven't you responded to me, Teela? I've been calling to you telepathically for several days, but I don't get a single feeling, let alone word, from you."

"Nothing for you to be concerned with, Duncan," She said softly still not looking back. 

"Where's Kagato?" Duncan asked, noticing her flinch at the name. 

"He left … about an hour ago," She said coldly, "who knows when he'll be back."  

"Is anything wrong?" Duncan asked taking another step closer, "Between the two of you, I mean."

"No nothing's …" She started, but broke off, "All he cares about now is power and an heir. I'm so sorry, Duncan, you were right all along …" she then spun around to face him, and the sight made his blood boil. 

"Oh, Teela …" Duncan whispered, looking at the bruises on her cheeks, two on her right and three on her left. "Why didn't you … I could of …" he cut himself off, trembling with anger. 

She didn't let him say another word, she rushed to him and dove into his arms and began to sob on his chest. It was then Duncan realized his friend and the man the woman he cared for loved was dead. 

"Teela, I won't let him hurt you anymore," Duncan whispered tilting her chin up to meet his eyes, "We created him, we have to stop him. I won't let you do it alone though. I won't leave you." 

"Duncan …" the Sorceress whispered before capturing his lips in a kiss they both wanted for years. 

--- 

[I] That night I severed all ties to my husband, and Duncan and I began to plan on a way to stop him before he lost full control, or found a way to gain more control over his unnatural power. Then one week later, we got our chance. [/I]

"Teelina," a bulked up Kagato marched into the dark corridors of Castle Grayskull. "We must talk," He said hatefully. 

"This way, darling," the Sorceress responded deep into the castle, "You still wish for the ability to gain more power?"

"You know I do, Teelina," Kagato smiled evilly. 

"Then come to me," Sorceress' voice sounded, "I will grant you what you deserve." 

Kagato physically shrunk to his original size and walked down the lighted hallway. As Kagato walked into the main chamber of the castle, he met a shocking blow to the side of the face, "That's for hurting her, you monster," Duncan growled standing over the sprawling Kagato. 

"Et tu, Duncan," Kagato smiled up, getting up to his feet. 

"I am truly sorry for what I have done to you, Kagato," Sorceress said holding out her hand, to open a portal, "I am doing this because I love you, Kagato, I love the man you once was. This portal will take you to a world where you will be safe from the power that I foolishly bestowed upon you." 

The portal opened and the suction drew lose items into the space. Duncan fired a grappling hook from his belt and attached it to the wall. He steadied himself, but gasped when Kagato grabbed his hand and tried to drag him into the portal with him.

"DUNCAN!" Sorceress cried as Duncan's safety cord popped holding himself just out of the portal, and Kagato half in, half out. 

"I'm sorry, my friend," Duncan said forming his arm cannon with his free arm, and placing it at his wrist. He gritted his teeth and held his eyes tightly shut as he fired it severing his wrist, and sending Kagato tumbling into the portal. 

"I'll find a way back, Teelina!" Kagato called from the portal, "I'll find a way back!" 

The portal closed and the Sorceress dashed to Duncan's side. "Hold on," She whispered as she removed Duncan's arm canon from his good hand, and used her magic to reform it into a mechanical hand and fused it to his arm. She then stood up and walked toward throne. 

"Teela?" Duncan asked pulling himself to his feet. 

"I've failed," She whispered sadly, she then brought her forefingers to rest just under her eyes, "may my mistake never be forgotten, let these emerald tears remain a reminder till the Power of Grayskull forgives my failure." 

"Teela?" Duncan asked again, "Teelina, talk to me."

"I am the Sorceress of Grayskull," she said coldly, turning around slowly, green tear-shaped marks coming down from each eye. "I shall not allow my emotions influence my duty any longer. So … just go."

"Teelina …"

"Duncan, what we shared was special, but …" the Sorceress sighed, the Teelina he knew showing herself for a moment, but fading again, "I won't take the same risk again, and cost you your life and mind as I did Kagato. So, please Duncan, just go."

Duncan watched for a moment, then turned around slowly and walked from the throne room silently. Realizing all had changed. 

(End Flashback)

"Around nine months later, I gave birth to my daughter, and left her in my best friend's care. To protect her from being used if Kagato or anyone else learned my secret." Sorceress explained looking expectantly at Teela and He-Man. "How Kagato freed himself, or the true reason he is after you Teela is beyond me. But I suspect he is out to use you against me to gain the knowledge to control the power I gave him." 

"You mean … that monster … was my … Father?" Teela asked, letting the knowledge sink in. "And you're my mother …"

"Yes, on both counts," Sorceress acknowledged, with a hint of shame in her voice. 

"Why am I only learning this now?" Teela asked hatefully, "All my life all I wanted to know was what my mother was like. And you were here hiding from me the whole time." 

"I wasn't hiding from you," Sorceress replied, "It was the best way to keep you safe …"

"No, it was the best way to keep YOU safe!" She all but screamed, then turning her back, "You know if Adam really wanted to act like a coward, all he would have to do is look at you." 

"Teela!" Duncan cried as she walked toward the exit of the throne room, "That's your mother, surely …"

"It's like you've told me all along, Duncan," Teela said coldly not looking at the man who raised her, "My mother is dead. I have no mother." She then walked out quickly before he could respond. 

"I'll speak with her," Sorceress said, but He-Man stepped before her.

"I think you both have done enough," He-Man stated coldly, "I'll go and talk to her, after all I already know what you're going to tell me to do. You want me to clean up you're mess." He then started after the way Teela went, "I hope you both realize you've lost a lot of respect from me today." 

--- 

Teela found what looked like a spare bedroom, and went to the window to look at the full moons in the skies. 

"You ok?" came a voice from the door. 

"They send you to talk me down?" Teela asked, as Adam walked into the room. 

"No, I came on my own," he stated walking to stand beside her, "Nice night …"

"You never was good at small talk," Teela snapped not looking his way.

"I just want to try to help," Adam said timidly.

"Well you can't," Teela snapped, but then looked down and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Adam, I know it's not your fault."

"I can listen," Adam stated resting his hand on her shoulder. 

"I guess …" Teela started, looking up at the moon, "I just I never expected anything like this. I've always wanted my mother to be alive; I wanted to meet her. But … I never once thought that she would willingly give me up for any reason. And I never thought Fa- Duncan would lie to me so blatantly. And I just … I just feel very alone right now …" 

Teela gave a light squeak when she felt herself being pulled rapidly into an embrace. "You are not alone, Teela," Adam spoke into her ginger hair, "Never ever think that. Do you hear me? Never think that. As long as I'm able, you'll never be alone."

Teela brought her hands to rest on his chest, and she suddenly realized Adam was a head taller then her. 'When did he get so tall?' she mentally questioned, breathing in his scent, 'and when did he start smelling so … nice …' 

Neither knew who started it, or even if they both at the same time. But before either knew what was going on they were kissing passionately. And neither knew when they started moving until they were both pulling each other down on the spare bed.  

To Be Continued …

C. Cowboy: the chapters will be coming a bit quicker now. As for how others, especially King Randor, have taken Adam's absence, which will be covered in detail next chapter. Also next chapter will show just what Duncan thinks of Adam and Teela having a relationship stronger then just friendship. Anybody remember the beginning of Armageddon? Chuckle. Until next time.    


	7. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 7: The Beginning of the End

Sunlight shown through the window of the spare bedroom of Castle Grayskull and fell upon Prince Adam's face, as his eyes squinted before opening slowly. He looked down to see a pair of blue green eyes staring right back at him. 

"Morning," Teela smiled, resting her chin and hands on his chest. 

"Morning," Adam replied, blushing when the memories of what happened the night before flooded past the morning amnesia.  

"Ya know, for a lazy prince," Teela purred curling up beside him burying her face in the bend of his neck, "You've got amazing stamina. You sure your powers as He-Man don't stay with you like this? Because after last night I'm beginning to wonder." She whispered, placing a feather kiss on his shoulder. 

"You're one to talk," Adam said, realizing she was blushing as much as he was, "You sure you don't have superpowers too?" He then brought his hands to her sides and began to tickle mercilessly. 

"Adam!" She squealed squeezing arms to her sides and rolling off him. But Adam with the momentum continued over to rest on top of her, continuing his assault. 

"I haven't heard you squeal like that since we were six," Adam stated, then taking a sly smile, "came close last night though."

"Tease," Teela smiled, as Adam stopped the tickle attack.

Adam then blushed brighter when he realized their position and the fact they were both still undressed completely. "Adam …" Teela said softly growing softly, bringing her arms around him, "I think … no …" She started moving her face closer to his, "I know I … I love you," She said barely above her breath as her lips brushed his. 

But then the door opened and Man-At-Arms walked in, "Adam, I believe it would be best for Teela to stay here for the time being so we need to go back to the palace to get her … oh my …" 

"Hero or not," Duncan growled forming his arm cannon, "You're mine boy."  

"Father!" Teela yelled, her eyes widening, as Adam jumped off the bed and dove for his pants, jerking them on in one fluid motion. Barely missing a low powered blast that blew up a mirror. 

"I'm not going to kill him," Man-At-Arms stated, firing another low powered blast just missing him, "Eternia needs him, Teela, that's the only thing keeping his head attached right now." 

Adam then dashed out into the hallway, desperately trying to get to the throne room, and to the Sorceress. But then he stopped, realizing that the Sorceress is her mother and she could definitely hurt him worse. Going to the Sorceress was a bad idea. A blast then shot over his shoulder missing his head by inches. Running though is a good idea. He then reached over his shoulder for his sword. He-Man would have a better chance at physically stopping an angry Man-At-Arms then Adam. But when he felt nothing but air, his eyes widened in fear. 

"Looking for this, Your Highness?" came Man-At-Arm's angry voice. Adam looked back to see Duncan holding the Sword of Power and Teela standing behind him, covering herself in the bed sheet, and yelling bloody murder. 

"RUN, ADAM!" Teela cried, as he took off down the corridor. 

"Sorceress might kill me," Adam thought as he ran as fast as he could, "But at least she isn't sadistic like Duncan, she'll make it quick and painless. Sorceress it is then." 

He made his way to the throne room, and ran and hid behind the confused Sorceress as Man-At-Arms dashed in on his tail. 

"Sorceress, out of the way," Man-At-Arms said his armcannon locked onto Adam, "If you knew what he's done, you'd probably want what I want to do to him too." 

"I know exactly what he did, Man-At-Arms," She said in a voice similar to her usual cold voice, but had a icy edge to it, "he comforted my daughter in her time of need. So they made love? You said it yourself it was only a matter of time before they took their relationship to the next level." 

"But … but …"

"Prince Adam," Sorceress said looking back at the terrified teen, "Do you love Teela? Answer carefully …"

Adam seemed to take in the question for a second but without a moment hesitation, "Yes, I do, I do love her, I have for some time now …"

"Very good," Sorceress smiled, "If you had answered in any other way, you would of wished I had allowed Man-At-Arms to continue his assault on you. Though remember that a fate worse then what Man-At-Arms can dream of doing to you will happen if you break her heart." 

Adam then carefully approached Man-At-Arms and took the sword of power, "Get dressed," Man-At-Arms barked. Adam jumped and ran out of the throne room. 

"I figured you would be happy for them, Duncan," Sorceress mused looking at her old friend. 

"I am, Teela, I just wish they hadn't of moved so fast," Duncan sighed, "At least give me time to realize our baby girl is a woman now …" 

"You called me Teela," Sorceress said looking almost misty eyed, "You haven't called me that in a long time …"

"You told me not to, Sorceress," Duncan said bitterly, "Now if you excuse me, I must prepare for our leave." 

Sorceress watched him walk out her eyes sparkled for a moment with sadness and longing, before she forced her emotions back down and returned to her throne. She must ready Grayskull to now not only protect the Power of the Ancients, but now her own daughter.

--- 

He-Man, Teela, and Man-At-Arms returned to Eternos to gather Teela's things for her stay at Grayskull. Both He-Man and Teela were walking a distance away from Man At Arms, both out of the wedge the revelations has caused and, in He-Man's case, fear for his life. 

"Duncan, He-Man, Teela," King Randor said walking up to them, strangely wearing his old military uniform, "I feared you would not reappear for the operation."  

"Operation?" Teela asked as Duncan and He-Man looked at each other worriedly. 

"Yes, haven't you notice my absence over the past few weeks?" Randor asked, pulling out a container of camouflaged make up and placing some on his cheeks, "Come on, Operation: Explosive Farewell is do is set to begin in a matter of hours." 

"Um … what?" He-Man finally spoke up, with extreme worry on his features. 

"Come on, I have to get that … thing back for taking my boy," was all Randor said as he lead the group back toward the hanger.  

--- 

The wind raider shot over the dark hemisphere, less then thirty minutes from Snake Mountain. Randor and Man At Arms rode in the front while Teela and He-Man occupying the back. 

The Guardian of Grayskull looked at the passing sights with a thoughtful look on his face. But when a small hand resting on his arm brought him back to reality. "Are you ok?" Teela whispered worriedly. 

"He really does …did care about me … you cared about me …" He-Man whispered looking at Randor's back, pain shining in his blue eyes, "I really screwed up …"

"Adam, of course he cares about you, he's your father, he was hard on you, but that's what fathers are for," Teela smiled, "And despite your stupidity and how I used to act, I care about you too, as much if not more then your father. And don't worry, He-Man, I'm sure you'll find a way to rescue Prince Adam from where ever he's trapped." She said with a coy smile and a wink.    

"Thanks," He-Man smiled as Teela patted his arm. 

"You can thank me tonight when we get back to Grayskull …" She said mischievousness flashing in her blue-green eyes. 

He-Man blushed but nodded anyway, "Ok we're there," Randor said bringing the wind raider down to a newly built bunker with Snake Mountain barely visible in the distance. 

"What's going on, Your Highness?" Man At Arms asked as the group walked in to the bunker where a few marines were all taking photos and watching over remote images.  

"We placed every heavy explosive in Eternos at specific points around the base of Snake Mountain. I do not know if this will get Skeletor or not, but by the Ancients, this will hurt him like hell!" Randor said his face contorting in rage, "You know, the last time I told my son, my ONLY son, I loved him was on his tenth birthday? Now I can never tell him how much I loved and cared about him, and how proud I was of his achievements, half of our alliances in the last year would never have happened if not for him. And through all my tests I gave him, to see if I could change his chosen course, he stood strong and never failed me once. I was so proud of him, but never could bring myself to say it." He then wiped a tear from his eye. "Skeletor will pay for this in spades."    

Duncan and Teela looked back to see He-Man looking visibly ill. His eyes were wide and on the verge of tears and he was trembling like a leaf, but the soldiers and Randor were to into what they were doing to notice. "Now, Keldor," Randor said placing his hand over a switch, "This is for Adam. Eat fire you blue skinned, heartless, son of a bitch!"

Randor twisted the switch and in less then a second a bright flash resounded from Snake Mountain then a loud sound like thunder echoed over the dark hemisphere. The whole group looked and instead of seeing the dark and brooding Snake Mountain, they only saw black smoke rising from the ground where it once stood. 

"By the Ancients …" Man At Arms gasped, "Your Highness! The Snake Men!" 

"Fear not, Duncan," Randor said walking past Man At Arms, Teela, and He-Man, "We made sure the gate would not be caught in the explosion, this mission was a success … lets go home." He then walked out not noticing He-Man had to be practically held up by Teela and Man At Arms. 

"He-Man? Adam?" Teela whispered looking up at He-Man worriedly. 

"What have I done?" was He-Man's only reply. 

--- 

Teela quickly lead He-Man into her room, and slammed the door and closed the curtain, "Do you need to …" She started but the flash of light cut her off, "Change back …" 

She then turned to see Adam sitting on her bed with his face in his hands. "You ok?" She asked sitting down slowly beside him. 

"No, Teela, No I'm not," came Adam's muffled voice, "How could I have done this? It was logical at the time … now it just … it just don't work …" 

"Look at me," Teela pulled his hands away from his face and cupped his cheeks in her hands, making him look her in the eyes, "You did what you felt you had to do, I'm sure myself and your father didn't make it easy on you anyway. I just wish it didn't take thinking I lost you to get it through my head how badly I treated you." 

"Oh yeah, too bad what I felt I had to do caused my father to turn Snake Mountain into a crater, and drove you to attempting suicide," Adam said trying to look away, "Yea I did some real good." 

"Adam, if you don't stop feeling sorry for yourself, I'm going to make you," Teela warned a strange glimmer in her eyes. 

"Yeah, how would you do that?" Adam said looking up at her trying to hid his interest. 

"Maybe something like this," She replied before pressing her lips to his.  

The kiss intensified and Adam lay back on the bed and pulled her to lie on top of him, but before they could do much more a knock came on the door. Teela sighed and looked back at her door, "Who is it? Don't come in I'm … not decent."

"Have you ever been decent?" Adam whispered earning a playful slap. 

"It's your father, Teela," Came the muffled voice on the other side of the door.  

Teela sighed and climbed off Adam and walked toward the door, "What is it-" she said as she opened the door but cut herself off with a scream when she seen who was on the other side. 

Adam leapt to his feet as Teela came back in with Kagato holding her before him by the neck. Adam quickly drew the sword and held it over his head, "BY THE-"

"Uh, uh, uh," Kagato smiled at Adam as he squeezed Teela's neck so tightly she audibly gagged, "Lets keep you just the way you are, Your Worship." 

"She's your daughter," Adam barked, lowering his sword but not resheathing it, "don't hurt her, if you let her go I'll surrender."

"Adam, no," Teela grunted trying to free herself from Kagato's iron grip. 

"You know what," Kagato said in mock thought, "I think I will hurt you first, boy, for touching my daughter. I'll save you for later, sweetheart," He said roughly throwing Teela on her bed, then grabbing Adam by the collar and throwing him out into the hallway.   

Adam pulled himself to his feet, and tried again to transform, but found himself being lifted up into the air. He looked down to see Kagato just before he threw him through over the railing and through the stain glass window into the throne room.

If a crazed psycho with He-Man level strength wasn't following Adam, he would of notice the eyes of his father, mother, and the other Masters staring in shock at him alive and well.   

"Lets even the score, Kagato!" Adam barked as he picked up the Sword of Power and raised it over his head. 

"ADAM, NO!" Man At Arms tried to stop him but it was far too late. 

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" 

Light shined through out the throne room, blinding everyone, and when the pyro let up, He-Man was standing in Adam's place, "I HAVE THE POWER!" 

"Ah, so you want to go the hard way, do you, Guardian?" Kagato laughed, walking toward He-Man and the too shocked to fight Masters. 

"I'm ready for you this time, Kagato," He-Man said, rearing back and throwing the most powerful thunderpunch he could muster. 

Kagato took the punch to the chest, and other then the ear shattering sound of the contact, it appeared as though He-Man did nothing. 

Kagato chuckled at the stunned expression on the Guardian of Grayskull's face, before backslapping him. He-Man spun four times in the air before finally landing with a thud on the stone floor. "I get it now, hero," Kagato said walking around the stunned champion, "You're afraid, you're afraid of the power that has been freely given to you. But what I don't understand is why? Why limit yourself to being a man when you can be a god?" 

"Go … to Hell …" He-Man grunted, on his hands and knees, before gasping out blood as Kagato forcefully punched him directly on the middle of his back almost making him fold backwards. 

"Pathetic …" Kagato said looking down at the battered Champion of Eternia. 

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" A voice called behind him. He spun around just in time for a snake staff to strike his face and send him down to one knee. Teela swung her staff and released a barrage of swings and kicks on her so-called father. 

Teela's attack was stopped by a quick punch to the sternum causing her to fold over Kagato's arm. "As feisty as your mother, I see," said Kagato, throwing her over his shoulder. 

"Teela!" He-Man cried, diving at Kagato, only to be kicked right in the face. He did a complete 360 in the air before landing on the ground with a sickening thud. 

"Now, I have my sacrifice and I will have the full power at last," Kagato laughed before disappearing. 

"Teela …" He-Man said, reaching out to where Kagato stood, before darkness overtook him. 

"Man At Arms, ready a rescue group for Teela, I'll be in my chambers," Randor said coldly turning toward the doorway behind the thrones. 

"Randor, your son, he's alive," Queen Marlena said from the knocked out He-Man's side, "Don't you even care?"

"No, Marlena," Randor replied, his voice showing nothing but anger and hurt, "My son is still dead to me." 

To Be Continued …


	8. Fall From Grace

Chapter 8: Fall From Grace

"Adam …" 

"Adam …" 

"You have to wake up, Adam …"

He-Man slowly opened his eyes to see Queen Marlena and Man At Arms over him with a worried expression, "W-What happened?" He-Man asked sitting up with Marlena and Man At Arm's help. 

"Kagato hit you really hard, Son," Marlena said rubbing his shoulder, "But you seem alright. You were just knocked out." 

"Oh, that explains why I ………………………" He-Man started but froze stiff when what Queen Marlena said registered.

"You changed in front of everyone to fight Kagato and protect Teela, son," Duncan said with a weak smile. 

"Everyone's more then a bit shocked at this revelation, Adam," Marlena said with her own gentle mothering smile, "But your father took it the hardest, and I fear where he might go with it …"

"I didn't want it to happen like this … but after the funeral and what happened to … TEELA!" He-Man exclaimed as happened before he was knocked out flooded his memory. 

He-Man pulled himself to his feet, but Duncan and Marlena tried to force him to stay down futilely. "He-Man, calm yourself," Duncan said still fighting him, "You're injured and we already have all the Masters out looking for her." 

"Duncan, Kagato beat the hell out of me, how do you think the Masters will handle him?" He-Man said reaching for the sword of power, "And as for my injuries …" he said raising the sword over his head, "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" 

In a flash of light He-Man's bruises and cuts were gone and his strength was renewed. "Now, Sorceress, where is Teela, where is _YOUR _daughter?" 

'This problem is out of your hands, He-Man,' Sorceress's voice replied in his mind, 'I caused this problem, as you and Teela helped me to see, and I will solve it. You must not be involved any longer.'

"The hell I'm not!" He-Man barked, causing Marlena and Man At Arms to gasp, "Teela's in danger and you expect me to set back and wait? If that's what you believe, Sorceress, you have another thing coming!" 

'You are responsible for protecting Grayskull and Eternia now, Prince Adam,' Sorceress said with an almost sad tone, 'I am willing to risk my life for my daughters, but I am not willing to risk yours as well. If you are to fall for my mistake, who will rise to defeat Skeletor and other threats to the realm?'

"This is as much a threat as Skeletor," He-Man growled gripping the handle of the Sword of Power, "You say I am the Guardian of Eternia? Champion of Grayskull? Then let me champion it, damn it!" 

Sorceress was silent for a moment, "Sorceress, you know I'm the best chance at taking this guy down, now tell me where he's taken her. NOW." 

'There's a temple one forth of a mile away from Eternos, there are no traps and only one pathway in. he is in the center preparing to sacrifice Teela so he can gain control of the Armor of Power. It is the only way for him to gain control:  by offering the blood from the death of his own creation. Teela is his … our only child …'

"Oh Elders …" He-Man gasped, "CRINGER!" He cried, aiming his sword at the bed and a moment later Battle Cat burst from under the mattress. 

He-Man mounted Battle Cat, and the two dove through the large window and dashed toward the temple Sorceress spoke of. 

"Go with him, Duncan," Marlena said turning toward the commander of the Masters, "He'll need protection."

"I'm sure He-Man will be fine, your highness," Duncan said walking toward the door. 

"I was referring to Kagato," Marlena said, "at least try to have enough left of him for trial." 

--- 

"What are you doing?" Teela hissed as he forcefully threw her down over an altar, tying her legs down and her arms above her head. She asked, but she already figured it out herself, he stripped her of her armored uniform and placed her in a thin white gown like the one that damsels in distress she's read about almost being sacrificed before being rescued by their knight or prince. Now she's living out one of her books, "figures I'd fall for the slowest prince on the planet …" she hissed under her breath.

"I know this might not make you feel better about meeting your untimely end, my daughter, but with the power your death will give me I will take Eternia and remove all good and evil from her and all will be at peace!" Kagato announced, smiling down at Teela. 

"Oh I get it …" Teela said slowly, glaring back at him, "You're insane!" 

"Maybe so, but that won't stop me from this disheartening sacrifice, I so longed for a grandchild," Kagato sighed, yet drawing a dagger, "Oh well, perhaps I will find a servant girl somewhere as easy to seduce as you were to Prince Adam, then she shall give me a daughter or son who won't be so hard to handle."

 Teela panicked at the sight of the dagger, and knew she had to buy Adam and her father time, "Adam didn't seduce me, Kagato," spitting his name, "He actually loves me, and I him. That's something you'll probably never understand." 

"Maybe so, but oh well," Kagato shrugged easing the dagger toward her throat, "One can't have all of the knowledge of the universe." 

"Hey, wait a second!" Teela gasped, "Aren't I supposed to be a virgin or something for this to work? I mean, you don't want to kill your daughter if it won't do anything to help you, right?"

Kagato stopped for a moment, and smiled down at her, "Oh no, that wouldn't have any effect on the matter," Kagato chuckled, "I'm well aware of your romp in the tower of Castle Grayskull with the young Prince of Eternia. I was watching, you know?"   

"You sick …" Teela scowled turning pale. 

"Temper, temper," Kagato said tracing her jugular vein with the dull edge of the dagger, "Hadn't Duncan taught you the Laws of the Ancients? Honor thy father and mother?"  

"You'll never be my father," Teela growled ignoring the knife at the throat, but then she gasped as a sharp pain struck the side of her neck, and with a strong breath she forced out, "Tell Adam I'll always love him …" 

--- 

Battle Cat and Man At Arm's hover bike shot through the large hallway of the temple and came to stop by pair large sealed doors, they were strong, but He-Man's brute strength was far superior. 

"HANG ON, TEELA," He-Man cried as the doors gave way, "We're on our way!" 

He dashed in, to see Kagato trembling in rage. Kagato turned and glared passed the guardian of Grayskull to Man At Arms who was standing behind him, "You! It had to have been you!" 

"What?" Man At Arms asked in confusion. 

"You had an affair with MY wife, didn't you, Duncan, eighteen years ago?" Kagato snarled, "DIDN'T YOU?"

Zoar flew through the open entry and took the form of the Sorceress by Duncan's side, "Where's my daughter, Kagato," Sorceress growled, He-Man noting where Teela got her commanding voice. 

"YOUR daughter is the least of your problems, Teelina!" Kagato smirked, causing a cold chill to run down all their spines.

"Eighteen years ago … Teela's … Teelina … we … oh Elders … Teelina, Teela's not Kagato's at all!" Duncan cried as if the very concept was foreign.

"What?" Sorceress gasped looking at Duncan at surprise, then at Kagato, "But how could you know unless … oh no …"

The three then looked behind him at the altar where a white sheet was laid over a motionless form, with red patches around where the neck area. "TEELA!!!" He-Man cried running past his foe, and jerking the cloth back. He could almost hear his heart shatter at the sight that lay before him. 

Teela laid motionless completely, not breathing, and even the gash across her throat had stopped bleeding, "No … Teela …" He-Man whimpered dropping to his knees, and laying his head upon her still chest. 

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Adam," Kagato said with an insane smile, "Teela told me to tell you she'll always love you, or something like that." 

He-Man heard his words, but they almost mixed into his own whirlwind of emotions, love, hate, hurt, loneliness, to name a few rushed through every bit of his being. But he felt something else as well, ever since he became He-Man he unconsciously created a wall to prevent him from losing control and being overcome by the powers of Grayskull, to always even as He-Man continue to be Adam. But now, seeing flashes of his experiences with Teela, that wall began to buckle. 

He remember their first meeting, how scared she was to be in such a big palace, and how lonely he had been being the one of the few children not pampered to death in the palace. 

A small crack appeared on his wall. 

He remembered the fire in her eyes as she fought or spared. 

The crack grew larger. 

He remember the confident smirk that would cross her lips when ever she had come up with a foolproof plan

The crack split into two different cracks, and his physical appearance began to shift again.

He remembered how it good it felt to hold her when she realized he was alive and well after his 'death'

The wall began to tremble, and his muscles grew harder yet smaller and sleeker with the excess energy sparking as electricity on his body's surface.

 He remembered the taste of her lips when they kissed. 

The wall began to chip as his hair began to float from the energy erupting from his body.

He remembered the night in the tower of Grayskull, how it felt to be with her, and to have her sleeping in his arms and her hair blanketing his chest and body. 

The wall began break apart until finally it was gone and the flood of energy filled his veins, unveiling the True He-Man. 

"Now, if you wish to join her," Kagato laughed, not noticing the change, or not caring, "I'll send you to join her!" He growled as he reared back and swinging at the back of He-Man's head. 

He-Man in a faction of a second spun around and caught Kagato's hand in his palm. Kagato looked up in surprise to see He-Man's eyes glowing with power, "W-Wha?" he forced out before crying out in pain as He-Man began to crush his fist. 

"Now … you pay …" He-Man hissed grabbing Kagato's collar with his free hand. 

He-Man threw the older warrior across the chamber and through two stone walls. "You took her from me …" He-Man said calmly, striding toward the falling villain. 

He then picked the cowering Kagato up by the shoulder plates, and then crushed them along with the bones they protected. 

Meanwhile Duncan and Sorceress slowly approached the altar, tears in both their eyes. 

"Oh Ancients," Sorceress sobbed, stroking Teela's clammy cold face, "Oh my baby …" she whimpered as the tears ran down her cheeks. 

Duncan placed a hand on the Sorceress' shoulders, and closed his eyes tight, wishing that when he opened them again, his daughter, HIS daughter would be alive and well. Duncan released a trembling sigh as his emotions started to overtake him as well. "Oh Teela," Duncan whispered reaching down to brush some of his daughter's dark red hair from her face. 

He felt a faint feeling of contentment though at hearing Kagato's screams and the sound of flesh and metal giving to He-Man's tremendous blows. "Go, see to Adam, Duncan," Sorceress choked out. 

"But what about you, Teelina?" Duncan asked, not wanting to pull He-Man off his daughter's murderer. 

"Go, I'll be fine," Sorceress nodded, not taking her eyes off her daughter. Duncan watched her for a moment before leaving her to follow after He-Man and Kagato. Sorceress watched him climb through the hole the two made, then looked back to her daughter, "Yes, I'll be fine, we'll be fine …" 

--- 

"Mercy …" Kagato begged as he was tumbled to the ground. He-Man glared down at the man's battered form hatefully. The Armor of Power was completely destroyed, and Kagato was beaten to an inch of his life. His eyes were swollen shut, his face was black and blue, and his nose was crumpled horribly. 

"You want mercy?" He-Man hissed angrily, drawing the Sword of Power, "You want MERCY?!?" 

He-Man plunged the sword into the ground, before picking Kagato up above his head roughly, then brought him down as hard as he could, his spine bending across his knee. 

Kagato cried out in pain and He-Man let him drop to the floor with a sickening thud. 

"My legs … oh Elders, my legs!" Kagato cried still laying in an unnatural position on the floor. 

He-Man then drew the Sword of Power and put the end of the of the blade against the battered Kagato's throat, "You took her from me … now I'm going to make you pay for it." He-Man hissed preparing to ram the broad sword through the man's throat. 

"Adam … that's enough, son," Duncan said, walking up and placing a hand on He-Man's shoulders. "Killing him won't bring Teela back. And you're not a killer. You never were. He-Man is a hero." 

Adam looked back at Duncan, then down at the bloody pulp that was at one time Kagato. He-Man took and raised it over his head, "You're right, Duncan … Let the Power RETURN!" He cried and Prince Adam held the Sword of Power out before him, "He-Man doesn't kill … He-Man won't kill." 

Adam brought the sword over his head, and held it there, angrily glaring down at the beaten monster. 

"Adam, that's enough son," Duncan's voice called from behind him, "don't sink to his level. Despite what you think, you're not a monster, not like him."

"He killed Teela …" Adam hissed, not taking his eyes off the bloodied villain. 

"Will killing him bring her back?" Duncan asked, walking toward the pair, "You're a hero, Adam, always have been, you don't kill unless there's no other option. There's another option here, so what will it be, son?" 

"Would Teela want you to kill? In her name?" Duncan asked, "Would she?"

"She wouldn't …" Adam said stepping back, sheathing the Sword of Power. He gave Kagato one last angry glare, "You're going to pay for what you've done, you don't deserve the pleasure of knowing you made me a monster like you." With that Adam turned his back and walked back toward the main chamber. 

As he passed Man At Arms he heard him mutter, "yes he will pay," but didn't pay any attention. 

Adam froze at the hole in the wall as he heard Man At Arms' arm cannon echo through the chamber.   
  


"It's finished," Duncan said coldly catching up to the teenager, and the two walked together back to the main area. 

---- 

Duncan and Adam reentered the chamber, and gawked at the sight. 

"Teelina, no!" Duncan called out as the two ran up toward the altar where the Sorceress was standing over Teela's body, magical energy flowing around them. 

"Stay back, Duncan," Teelina called, "I have lived the longest, Teela is still but a child, if a sacrifice is needed, let it be me!" 

In a flash of light, the Sorceress' wings and garb was faded away and she stumbled backwards into Man At Arm's waiting embrace. 

Duncan was shocked to see the woman in his arms. The Sorceress' youthful appearance was replaced by an aged woman Duncan's age, no less beautiful then before, but nowhere near as young. Her once flawless face was marked by small wrinkles and smile marks, and her long red hair that ran to past her thighs was now mixed with silvery lines and was her only means of clothing. "Teelina … what happened?" 

"My … our daughter is alive …" Teelina said weakly, gazing up at Duncan and Adam, "but the gift I was given at Grayskull is gone … never to return."   

Adam handed his vest to Man At Arms to wrap around Teelina's shoulders when her words clicked in his mind, "Teela's …" 

"Oh my head …" Teela groaned, sitting up slowly. Next thing she knew she was in an extremely tight embrace. 

 "Adam …" Teela choked out, as Adam's arms seemed to only squeeze her tighter,  "Adam, I need air …"

"I thought I lost you …" Adam said, pulling back, tears flooding his crystal blue eyes. 

"Like you could get rid of me that easily," Teela smiled, before moving in to give a gentle kiss to Adam. 

 "As touching as this reunion is," Duncan tried to sound serious but the broad smile on his face destroyed any sense of seriousness, "We really need to go back and report to the King, after what happened earlier and all." 

--- 

Adam, Duncan, Teela, and Teelina made their way to Eternos after making a stop by Grayskull to gather clothing for Teela and Teelina, and were surprised by what was waiting for them at the front gates. 

"Prince Adam of Eternos," one of the large squad of Royal Guards stated stepping out from the group, "We have a warrant for your arrest." 

"Arrest?" Duncan bellowed, "On what charges!"

"Falsifying death, multiple charges of deceit to the Crown, vigilantism, and treason," the guard read off.   

"No!" Teela shot, stepping between Adam and the guards, "What idiot trumped up these charges?" 

"His Majesty King Randor himself," the Guard stated, "Now step aside or be arrested as well."

"The only way you're getting Adam is over my dead body!" Teela hissed, pulling her staff. 

"Teela, it's ok," Adam said unnervingly calm, "It's ok, really. I had this coming for not thinking my actions through, all my actions." The prince turned to the shocked Man At Arms and Teelina, "Take care of Teela for me," He said before glancing at the guards. "Lets get this over with, I'll go peacefully."

"Adam …" Teela whimpered, but Man At Arms held her arms tightly. 

"It will all work out," Duncan whispered to his daughter, "After all, you heard the charges. There's no way they can stand in court."

Teela wasn't even paying attention, her full concentration was used to keep her from attacking the Royal Guards who were now shackling Adam's wrists and ankles and placing a restraining collar around his neck. 

"I love you," Teela forced out, before the guards jerked him roughly along toward the palace. Teela watched him go before dropping to her knees praying this was all a nightmare. 

To Be Continued.   


	9. Trial of Adam

Chapter 9

Teela stood nervously beside her mother and Queen Marlena in the royal throne room of Eternos Palace. King Randor stood at one desk and her father stood at another beside Randor's while a royal dignitary from another Kingdom, Fei Forelong. His nation was far away from the Great War and knew only a few stories of He-Man stood at the front before the throne as the judge.

Normally King Randor would head all judgment over crimes in the kingdom, but with his connection with Prince Adam, the Council of Eternia all agreed that he would not be suitable to head this court session.

Teela gasped when Adam was finally dragged in, the shock quickly turned to outrage when she saw that he was badly beaten. His two guards were smiling and she didn't have a doubt they were the two that did this outrageous action. She had often over heard the two talking about He-Man stealing the Royal Guard's spotlight and that they should be the heroes of legend, not the _half naked hero_. Teela would definitely get them later.

"This court is now in session!" Fei Forelong stated loudly, "The Sovereign Kingdom of Eternos versus Prince Adam, Son of Randor, Crown Prince of Eternos, The Charges are as stands: Falsifying death, multiple charges of deceit to the Crown, vigilantism, and treason." Fei glanced at Randor and Man At Arms, "Opening statements may now take place."

Randor stood up first, "Your Honor," he said giving a faint bow, "Prince Adam, under the guise of He-Man has played hero for over two years, playing on the emotion of myself, Man At Arm's daughter, Teela, and everyone in the Kingdom's for his own selfish ego and pride. He falsified his own death to make it easier on himself, not caring if it would hurt anyone, and above that countless times disgraced the throne to selfishly be a 'hero' and take the praise that rightfully deserves to the TRUE defenders of Eternia." Randor then took his seat, not even making a glance to his son.

Duncan placed a hand on Adam's shoulder before standing up, "Selfish? Adam is a lot of things, but selfish is the farthest from him, if Randor ever took the time to actually get to know his own son he'd know this." Duncan said giving Randor a dirty look. "Your Honor, I've raised Adam as my own son. I know him as well as I know myself, as well as I know my own daughter. I'm also pleased to realize if things keep going as they are, I might be saying son-in-law before too long. Adam is self_less_ and heroic. Yes he has made mistakes, but what young person doesn't? Eternia was under siege from Skeletor's evil beginning two years ago. The Masters, as well trained as they were, were not ready. Eternia needed a champion, needed a hero. Adam stood up and took the challenge with selflessness, despite the sacrifices he knew he would be making."

Duncan took his seat back beside Adam, before Fei turned to King Randor, "Your Highness, you may call your first witness."

Randor smiled almost evilly at Adam, before turning to the crowd, "Your Honor, The Kingdom of Eternos calls Teela, Daughter of Duncan to the witness stand."

Teela walked to the stand with her usual proud demeanor, but her worried eyes gave her away easily. "Do you swear to tell the truth on your honor as a citizen of the Kingdom of Eternos?" Fei asked, watching her carefully.

"I do," Teela stated in her official tone of voice.

"Hello, my dear," Randor said in the tone of voice Teela recognized as his 'Uncle Randy' voice. She hadn't heard it in years, and it sickened her that he'd use it on her here of all places. "Are doing ok, today?"

"As well as expected, Your Highness," Teela said, a hint of contempt in her voice, "As well as I could with my boyfriend's father treating him like a criminal."

"I'll be brief, I know this entire event has been very stressing on you," Randor smiled, "How long have you known Adam?"

"As long as I can remember. He was my first friend," Teela stated, giving Adam a small smile.

"Your first friend? A friend doesn't lie to or play mind games with you do they?" Randor asked casually, stroking his beard.

"No …" Teela asked, narrowing her eyes on the king.

"And what has Adam been doing the past two years, making you believe him a coward, then throwing his artificial muscle in your face, finally making you believe he was killed?"

"Doing what he had to do to protect me, YOU, and the entire world," Teela said in a dangerous tone.

"Ah, I see, I see," Randor nodded, and began pacing before the girl.

"One year ago, during the Second Snake Wars, who defeated the Snake God?" Randor asked.

"He-Man did, Adam did," Teela stated, "We already know all about it."

"Where did he defeat the monster?" Randor continued.

"At Castle Grayskull." Teela stated proudly.

"Ah, at Castle Grayskull," Randor repeated, a smile growing on his lips. Teela was falling right into his trap. "Prince Adam, as He-Man, is supposed to be the Most Powerful Man in the Universe, is he not? If he is so powerful, why did he not defeat the beast before it attacked Eternos and leveled the city to the ground?"

"He was sworn to defend Grayskull," Teela answered warily.

"Indeed, He-Man is sworn to protect Castle Grayskull, and he succeeded in that didn't he?" Randor waited for Teela to nod slowly, "But as the Prince of Eternos he is to defend his Kingdom and Capital to the very end as well." He then looked back at the girl, "Teela, if He-Man had been with the Masters on that day, could the city have been saved?"

"…"

"A simple yes or no will do, my dear," Randor said in his 'kind' voice again.

"OBJECTION!" Duncan snapped, jumping to his feet in outrage at what his king was doing to his child, his children.

"Overruled," Fei nodded, before turning to Teela, "Answer the question, Captain."

"Yes, but …" Teela said in defeat, before looking up, "but-"

"It almost bankrupted the Kingdom to fully repair the damage Snake Mountain did to the city," Randor turned to the audience, giving a faint bow to the outraged Teelina and Marlena, "Adam, as He-Man, was picking and choosing who he was to save, placing Grayskull especially above the lives of many innocent people in Eternos and all over Eternia."

Randor then turned back to the girl, "You are Captain of the Royal Guard, I'm sure you are well versed in the law of the kingdom," Randor stated, "Teela please tell the court the definition of the term Vigilante?"

"A Vigilante … is one who under no official endorsement enforces the law, sometimes looking over some laws while capitalizing on others," Teela recited, giving Adam and her father a worried glance.

"Yes, indeed," Randor nodded, "He-Man has never been made an official member of the Masters, nor have any of his REAL information been brought before the throne. Obviously we would have spoiled Adam's little game long ago if it had…"

"OBJECTION!" Duncan shouted again.

"Sustained," Fei agreed, "Your Highness, please get to the point."

"Teela, have you ever noticed He-Man appearing to be a Vigilante?"

"No, not ever." Teela stated firmly.

Randor frowned, "Very well, Man At Arms, your witness." Randor then took his seat.

Man At Arms stood and approached his daughter. His eyes met hers, and he mouthed the words 'it will be over soon'.

"Teela," Man At Arms began, "Do you remember, I believe it was a few months after you and Prince Adam completed your initial training as Masters, I caught you and his highness in a highly improper situation?" he said with a smile.

In a moment Teela turned the color of her hair, "there was nothing improper about it, we just sort of fell asleep in the guard station when I was on volunteered duty." Teela explained rapidly, growing even redder.

"If memory serves, weren't your arms and legs wrapped around each other, and he had a good portion of your hair in half way down his throat?" Duncan pressed.

"Father … it wasn't … well … it wasn't how it looked." Teela covered her face with her hands.

"Objection! Does this have a purpose, or is Man At Arms trying to slow my son's just punishment?" Randor said dully.

"It does have a very important purpose, the key to this very case, Prince Adam's true character," Duncan smirked, before turning back to the judge. "As you can see your honor, Prince Adam was not on duty that night, at all," he said handing a folder to the Judge containing the duty schedule for said week.

"Teela, what was Adam doing there?" Duncan asked, cocking an eyebrow at his daughter.

"It was my first week of night watch," Teela explained, her blush lowering in intensity but not going away. "He said he was worried about me out there by myself and not being used to staying up all night watching as he put it, 'the grass grow'," Teela said before glancing at the prince, "He was always like that. Any hint of danger he was my shadow, there to make sure I was ok. Shena used to tease us, saying that it was more like the other way around the prince watching over the bodyguard. Of course I denied it, but more times then not, she was right."

Teela then gave a glare at her father, "I guess we were both weaker then we are now, we both fell asleep against each other and somehow or another beyond our own better judgments, ended up in each other's arms. Not that it's anyone's business, we were both fully clothed and it isn't the first time you've caught us in bed together, father! ……. That didn't come out right."

The chuckles from the crowd and judge made her glow even brighter in embarrassment. "So you're saying Adam was only there to watch over you and keep you safe?" Duncan asked, before adding, "Please, for your dear father's already battered heart condition, answer a yes or no."

"Yes, he was only there to make sure I was well protected," Teela said somewhat shyly.

"I said yes or no only, Teela, but thank you," Duncan nodded, "and since the appearance of He-Man, how has Adam 'basked' in the glory that came with being the most powerful man in the universe?"

"Basked? That's a laugh!" Teela started but quickly turned solemn as her face contorted with shame and sadness. "He-Man only came when we needed him, and never stayed around for us to even thank him properly. Then Adam, we … I was horrible toward him. His father looked down on him, the kingdom laughed at him. After learning his secret, I find it a miracle he didn't kill himself for real."

"So are you saying that it is foolish to say that Adam took the mantle of Guardian of Grayskull for self glorification?" Duncan asked.

"Foolish isn't the word," Teela scoffed glaring daggers at her king, "more like purely idiotic."

"Thank you, Teela, no more questions," Duncan said and Teela returned to her place at her and Adam's mother's side

The trial went on for several hours, taking a few breaks between witness interrogations and evidence examinations.

Randor finally stood up, "The Kingdom of Eternos would like to call its final witness, Prince Adam of Eternos."

Duncan looked worried but nodded for Adam to do as told. After making the oath he sat down at the bench and waited for his father to approach.

"Adam I have one question and one question only," Randor said leaning forward, "I want to know why. Why did you disgrace and make a fool of the royal name of Eternos? Why did you constantly embarrass your family, your kingdom, and yourself when you could be considered the greatest of the great? You made a fool out of me, Adam, you made a fool out of the crown you would have inherited. I want to know why."

"You want to know why, Father?" Adam asked, a rage beginning to form in his ocean blue eyes, "You want to know why I fought as He-Man? Why I pretended be a coward and a disgrace, making myself look like a complete idiot? I'll tell you why. You'd think I'd say I wanted to save you when Skeletor grabbed you. Or I didn't want to see you or mother hurt. Or I didn't want to see Teela in danger. Or I didn't want Skeletor to hurt any more innocent people. To tell the truth, all of those played a role in it, but that wasn't it. That wasn't why I became He-Man. You should know why I became He-Man, Father, it shouldn't surprise you what I'm about to say."

Adam took a deep breath and closed his eyes tight before continuing, "Man At Arms used to tell me bedtime stories growing up. One of my favorites was about my hero. He was appointed to do a job he didn't want or feel he was ready to do. But he stood up and he took the responsibility like a man; like a King. Under the sole reason of knowing he was the only one who could. When the Sorceress gave me the sword I took it thinking about my hero. I took the responsibility just like he did. I did it because I was the only one who could. That's why."

Randor's eyes widened as the court erupted in applause along with the judge screaming for order.

Finally the crowd settled and Randor just glared at the boy, not knowing what to say next other then 'no further question'. He returned to his seat with people booing and cursing at him, once again being silenced by the judge.

The Judge turned to Man At Arms and Duncan nodded, "I believe this has gone on long enough, no questions from me."

Fei nodded in agreement, "There will be a five minute recess then I will appoint judgment on the case."

Teela, Marlena and Teelina quickly made their way to Adam and Duncan. Teela wasting no time to kiss the prince, "You really put him in his place, Adam," Teela smiled breaking the kiss and resting her head on Adam shoulder.

"I want to warn you Adam, be ready I don't think we're going to get out of the falsifying your death. You're caught pretty well red handed with that. Deceit to the Crown worries me a bit, but the others I think we shot out of the sky," Duncan explained, patting the boy's shoulder, "All things considered, I'm proud of you, son. I just wish Randor wasn't so full of himself where he could see the fine man you've grown up to be."

"Me too, Duncan," Adam said before he was hugged on the other side by his mother. "Mother! Teela, let me breath," Adam wheezed from the two women's death grip, then glanced at former Sorceress who seemed to want to join the group hug, "Oh go ahead, finish me off."

Teelina gave a faint blush before joining in the group hug. "It will all work out for the best, Adam," Teelina whispered, "Have faith."

Adam nodded and the Judge's gavel sounded, signaling the time for Judgment.

Adam stood with Man At Arms before the Judge holding his head high. "I have given this a great deal of thought and I can only hope the Ancients have given me the wisdom to deliver proper judgment in this case," Fei started, before holding out a scroll, "First charge, Vigilantism. Prince Adam is found … Not Guilty." Fei awaited the crowd to die down before continuing. "Prince Adam as He-Man by all evidence supplied by both sides of the case has proven him to be nothing more then a champion of righteousness."

"The next charge," Fei said rolling down the scroll. "Falsifying one's death. Prince Adam is found … Guilty." No one was really surprised by this, but Teela still cried in Marlena and Teelina's arms from the verdict. "He did knowingly and willingly leave people to believe he was killed, causing emotional damage to many around him and close to him. Also I recommend Man At Arms role in the events be brought into examination immediately."

The scrolled rolled again, "The charge of treason. Prince Adam has been found … Guilty." The crowd gasped, and Teela just slumped down to her knees easily taking Marlena and Teelina with her, "He-Man has shown favor to Grayskull then his own kingdom which he would one day rule. While at first glance one could not look at this as treason, there have been many reported incidences that began closer to Eternos, threatening the lives of her people, and could have been ended without awaiting the attack on Castle Grayskull itself."

"And finally, the last charge, Deceit to the Crown," Fei read, "Prince Adam has been found … Guilty. He has on multiple time withheld information from the Crown which could have possibly effected the paths of the war."

"Normally the judgment for these combined charges is indisputably death," Fei said but stopped for the gasps, and sudden sobs from Teela and Adam's mother. "BUT, after what He-Man has done for this world, though he must be punished for his crimes, we owe him enough not to have him slaughtered as Skeletor will one day be." He said, no one noticing Randor flinching. "Eternia owes a great debt to He-Man, to Prince Adam, so instead of the death sentence, Prince Adam will spend two days exactly shackled in the center of Eternos, facing the people he willingly turn his back on when he chose to fake his own death." He glanced around the shocked crowd, "There the people of Eternia will determine his fate, mercy, stoning, all is in your hands."

Randor stepped forward, "I hope you'll learn something from this, my Son," Randor said triumphantly. "Man At Arms escort the prisoner to the dungeon to await the shackles' preparations."

"No." Man At Arms said removing his helmet, and turning and walking out the door.

"Ramman, you take him away," Randor said turning to the Master.

"Ah can't believe you'd do this to Adam, all he's ever done was help us," Ramman said removing his helmet, "Ah quit." With that he followed Man At Arms' path.

"Stratos?"

"You've gone too far this time, old friend," Stratos said, starting after the other two Masters, "To put your son on trial as such, and him being He-Man, the greatest of us all. I had assumed you had a heart."

"Buzz Off?"

"Go screw yourself seeing as you've finished screwing your son," Buzz Off snapped, taking flight behind the others.

Slowly all the Masters turned their backs and walked out, then followed by the majority of the Royal Guard. "You'll all pay for this! I'm the King! I hold all your retirement benefits!" Randor called after the retreating heroes, then turned to the Queen, Teela, and former Sorceress standing behind Adam. "I don't suppose you'll take him away, Captain Teela?"

"Only reason I'm not walking too is I'm not leaving him again," Teela said folding her arms under her chest.

"Thought so," Randor sighed, then turned to the only two remaining Royal Guards, "Biggs, Wedge, take him straight to the center of Eternos, I'll chain him up myself."

Randor walked with the two soldiers and his son, and glanced at his wife. "If you go through with this, Randor, we're done. Do this and I'm leaving you."

"Suit yourself, my dear," Randor scowled, before walking out.

"Oh Adam …" Orko sighed, watching Adam lead out of the palace, then teleported where he hoped was his bedroom. No surprise he missed, and found himself in a large unused closet. "Oops, I really need to … YOU!?!"

To Be Concluded ...

AN: sorry for the delay, only one chapter to go and it's almost done should have it by tonight or the first of this coming week if all goes well! Don't forget to drop a review!


	10. My Sacrifice Final Chapter

C. Cowboy: here it is at last! After two plus years, the final chapter of Sacrifice full of action, comedy and romance is finally here. I hope you've enjoyed the long, way to long, ride. And I'd like to know what your favorite parts were up until the big The End at the end of this chapter. Enjoy this final chapter, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: the song in this chapter is 'My Sacrifice' by Creed.

**Chapter 10 FINAL**

Adam was taken to the center of town and quickly chained to a large pole on a stage. He glanced around at the large crowd that was gathered to watch the event, before finally turning to his father.

"Now, let the people decide what you deserve," Randor smiled, "Now you'll pay for all the times you made a fool out of me and your people." He then turned to the crowd, "Ok do your worse!" He said gesturing his hand to the buckets of stones around the stage. After a few moments of total silence, the king's patience was beginning to wear thin, "Give him what he deserves!"

Slowly an old woman hobbled out of the crowd and approached the chained prince, "Prince Adam, are you really He-Man?" she asked in her trembling old voice. Adam responded with a weak nod, and she gave a small smile, "My grandsons were off playing a year ago, when Skeletor's monsters attacked. You came out of nowhere and scooped them up and took them to safety. I have waited so long for the chance to say thank you. So … thank you, He-Man, thank you so much."

Then a girl no older then twenty-five walked out of the crowd, "He-Man, my husband is a Royal Guard, we had just got married when he was sent to a fort toward the Dark Hemisphere. Evil Lyn had him hurt badly and was about to finish him off when you saved his life, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him, He-Man, thank you so much!" she said moving in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

A shy little boy followed her, and he glanced up at the prince, "My daddy and mommy were in a caravan that was attacked by the Snake people … they were gonna be sacrificed or something, but you saved them and brought them back home personally, thank you."

Then a former Royal Guardsman Adam knew, hobbled toward the prince, "Hey, look, I'm not the smartest cookie in the world, and when I got jumped by Trapjaw that wasn't my finest hour, but if it wasn't for you I would have lost more then my leg. And if I hadn't have been hurt I probably wouldn't have been there to see my first son be born. Thanks pal!"

It went on for what felt like hours, seems like every life Adam touched as He-Man was taking the opportunity to show their gratitude. Adam was more then a bit embarrassed by the attention and found the ground very interesting. When finally a familiar voice spoke up, "Thank you, you've done so much for me. You've been watching over me my whole life even when I treated you horribly and when I didn't know it was you. You never left me once. You gave me my mother, brought my true parents together, and not only brought my best friend back to me but gave me something much more then friendship." Adam looked up in awe at Teela standing before him, her cheeks burning red, "I don't deserve you, never have. But I don't care if it takes the rest of my life, I'd like to repay your loyalty toward me with as much if not more loyalty toward you."

"Teela …" Adam said looking up at his girlfriend as if it was the first time he'd seen her.

"Oh give me a break!" Randor cried, stomping toward the box of stones, and beamed one at Teela hitting her in the shoulder, "That was the most pathetic sight I have ever seen!" he then walked up and slugged Adam in the face, adding another bruise to the cheek and causing a small trail of blood to slide down from his cheek. "You little brat! You never once stop making a fool out of me, do you? Defeated countless times by a BOY! A boy and a stupid magic sword, do you have any idea what that makes me feel? Do you? Answer me brat!"

Adam and Teela along with the entire crowd stared in confusion at Randor, wondering what he was even talking about.

"I can answer that question, Keldor, you feel like a complete idiot right?" a second Randor said, standing at the other end of the street beside Orko and the other Masters. "You ok, Teela?" Randor asked, the girl who was cradling her shoulder.

"I'm ok, but … what's going on?" She asked looking from Randor to Randor.

"Skeletor decided after I destroyed his home he'd take over my life and take residence in my home as me," Randor stated, then a sad expression crossing his face, "I've been forced to watch everything up until when Orko found me and helped me get out. Perhaps if I had been a better husband, father and king my people and family would have noticed the difference. I can't fix things that have happened, but I'm planning on taking this second chance with my boy. So you better just step away from the stage and we might not give you the death sentence, Skeletor."

"There are a lot of innocent people around here, Randor," Skeletor/Randor said backing away, making a havoc staff appear from nowhere.

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything, nor are any of the Masters," Randor smiled, drawing a sword from the sheath on his back. "Teela!" the king called and threw the Sword of Power toward the couple.

The redhead easily caught the sword and used it to free Adam from his chains. "All charges made by Skeletor under my name have been here by proclaimed null and void!" Randor announced before smiling at his son, "Now do that thing you do to change and kick his ass."

The false Randor began to back step from the prince who was now gripping the Sword of Power and giving the masked Overlord of Evil a sinister smile. "Now … Now Prince Adam, lets not be hasty …"

"I'm not going to be Hasty, Skeletor," Adam grinned, "I'm gonna do this nice and slow so I can enjoy this." He said before raising the Sword of Power over his head, "BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!"

In a flash of light Adam was instantly transformed into the trimmer, more powerful version of his alter ego. "I HAVE THE POWER!!!" He-Man bellowed as electricity ran over his bulging muscles. He quickly sheathed the Sword of Power, and smiled at his father's look-a-like. "Let's dance."

"H-He-Man!" 'Randor' whimpered, trying to keep space between himself and the most powerful man in the universe. "Have you been working out … um …"

He-Man jumped forward and grabbed the counterfeit king by the face and slammed him through the wooden planks of the stage they were standing on, sending splinters and pieces of wood flying.

Skeletor rose from the hole, his magical disguise shattered, revealing his blue skin and skull-like features under his hood. "Curse you, Prince Allen!" Skeletor spat, drawing his twinsword.

"For the last time," He-Man said, grabbing Skeletor's sword arm, and whipping him over his shoulder, hitting a wooden pool with the small of the Overlord's back. "My name's ADAM!" He said before lifting the dazed wizard off the ground by the hood.

"You see that?!?" Randor said putting Stratos in a tight one armed hug while pointing at He-Man and the now screaming Skeletor with his other hand, "That's my boy!"

"You … really are a coward, Adam …" Skeletor forced out from He-Man's strangle hold, "Always hiding behind He-Man …"

"I'm not hiding behind anybody." He-Man spat.

"Then take me on without all those powers," Skeletor said, his eyes glowing red.

He-Man looked thoughtful for a moment before throwing the overlord to the ground and drew the Sword of Power again. He held the blade above his head and said in a loud voice, "Let the power RETURN!" He called and in a flash of light the sword closed down and He-Man was replaced by the teenaged Adam. "You wanted a fair one on one. Lets do it." Adam said taking a fighting stance Teela had tried to teach him and he had pretended not to have learned.

Skeletor's eyes grew brighter. "Let this be our final battle, He-Man." he growled before the two locked swords.

The sounds of swords striking echoed through the city, as every eye in the city was on the duel to decide the war that has gone on for years. Skeletor was surprised to find Adam's skill not only equal to that of He-Man but with his smaller side, much more agile.

Skeletor separated his sword into two blades. This seemed to even the score but Adam still held his own even without the power of Grayskull.

"Adam!!" Teela yelled before drawing her sword and throwing it to her lover, who caught it in mid swing, and began an assault on the overlord that could be considered a graceful dance.

Adam spun and swung the two swords, sending Skeletor on the defensive. "How can this be? You're just a BOY!!" Skeletor yelled, trying to deflect Adam's attacks.

Skeletor's blade managed to get through his barrage placing a large cut across the boy's chest but that only slowed the teen for an instant, before he hit harder and faster then before. Skeletor couldn't defend fast enough and one blade flew from his hand. Adam hit him in the face with the butt of the Sword of Power, and before Skeletor could steady himself Teela's blade slide through Skeletor's wrist sending the hand and sword flying across the stage.

"It's over, Skeletor," Adam said, bringing Teela's blade and the Sword of Power to the kneeling villain's neck.

"It'll never be over," Skeletor spat, glaring up at the young boy who beat him. "You know, were not so much different. Both of us have sacrificed everything for power."

"I'm nothing like you," Adam growled, tempted to swing the sword and take the skull off the madman's shoulders.

"Is that not what you did?" Skeletor chuckled, ignoring the pain in his bleeding arm.

"You're right but there's one difference," Adam said, nodding toward Roboto and Fisto to approach. "I found it wasn't worth the sacrifice. All this taught me is I'm Adam first He-Man second. " He sheathed the Power Sword. "And I think I just proved I don't HAVE to be He-Man to beat you, old man."

"You'll never be rid of me, Adam," Skeletor yelled as the two Masters picked him up by his arms. "I'll be back, and this time I know who you are and how to hurt you." He said turning his head to glare at Teela.

Skeletor never knew what hit him. Adam was before him in a flash and a moment later Skeletor's bare, bony jaw was shattered by Adam's fist.

"IF you decide to escape, Keldor," Adam sneered, "You can come after me all you want, but if one hair on her head is harmed, you'll lose more then a hand." he threatened glaring into Skeletor's now fearful red eyes.

"Get him out of our sight before he bleeds all over the place," Randor said approaching the scene.

"Father …" Adam started, only to squeak when the King pulled him in a bone crushing hug.

"I knew it, somehow I think I always knew it. It just never made sense, you were brave and almost arrogant up until the time He-Man arrived." Randor said pulling away then looking over Adam's shoulder, "Looks like someone else wishes for your attention."

Adam turned only to have a pair of lips crushing against his. Adam and Teela shared a hard kiss, not caring who was there watching them. When Teela pulled back they both blushed at the loud applause and whistles. The blush vanished from Teela's face as she saw Adam's bleeding chest, "Adam! You're hurt!" She gasped, drawing his mother's attention as well.

"Adam, we must have this looked at," Queen Marlena said as she approached with her husband in tow. "Someone call Dorgan!"

"Nonsense!" Randor said slapping Adam's back so hard he almost fell over, "That's but a flesh wound! He's a man, it'll heal."

The twin death glares Randor received caused him to blink in confusion, "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yes," Teela glared.

"Adam, will always, ALWAYS be my baby, and no one especially you, will let any injury go unchecked, am I clear, Randor?" Marlena pressed, as she and Teela gripped Adam's left and right arms.

"Duncan will agree with me, right, Man At Arms?" Randor said looking back, "Man At Arms?"

"FATHER! MOTHER!" Teela gasped, as the group saw Man At Arms and the former Sorceress enjoying a celebratory kiss of their own, "NOT IN PUBLIC!!!"

"Um … Mother?" Ramman asked scratching his head as the other Masters stared also in confusion, "Dat Teela's Mama? Duncan, I didn't know you were hitched!"

"No, Ramman," Teelina grinned wickedly at Man At Arms, "He's not married … yet."

Duncan suddenly turned deathly pale as Makenek, Buzz Off and Ramman said in unison, "DAAAAAMN!"

"One thing troubles me," Stratos said as he approached the royal family and Teela. "Skeletor was here … where are his minions?"

* * *

On a simple road side, a few miles away from the border of the Dark Hemisphere, A group of mutants sat on a formation of rocks. Evil Lyn laid on a large rock sunning, in an attempt to rid her pale complexion to better hide her identity in the Light Hemisphere. Tri-Clops, Clawful, Trapjaw, Twobad, and Whiplash were playing cards, and Beast Man sat on the side of the road holding a sign that read 'Will hench for food'.

A speeder quickly zoomed past throwing dirt in the feral mutant's face. "This sucks! How come no one's even actin' like they're gonna stop?" Beast Man whined.

"If I saw something as ugly as you, I'd not stop either," Evil Lyn said, hopping off the rock and stepping toward the side of the road as another small speeder approached. She stretched out her leg in the road and stuck her chest out as the small two person craft went past and quickly slammed on its brakes.

Lyn slinked to the side of the craft, and smiled down at the single twenty-something year old male occupant, "Hey baby, what ya doing out here with those guys?"

"I only know them from work, we recently lost our jobs so we're all on the street," Evil Lyn said, faking a tearful look, "Would you be willing to help a girl who's down on her luck? "I'd be more then willing to thank you … in the best of ways…" she said, winking seductively.

"Sure thing, sweetie," the guy grinned, "Hop in!"

Evil Lyn nodded and said a quiet thank you and climbed in.

"Hey, what about us?" Clawful asked, as they watched the speeder start up. Evil Lyn answered by showing a specific finger to them before the speeder took off.

The group watched after the speeder as it disappeared in the distance. Finally Trapjaw broke the silence. "I really hate that bitch."

"Who's for another game?" Twobad asked, looking at the others.

"Sure, deal me in this time. Clawful, it's your turn to hold the sign." Beast Man said.

"No, I don't want to!" Clawful whined.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Tri-Clops asked.

"Ok, on the count of three!" Clawful chimed.

"One, two, three!" Whiplash said as the group played the game. All of them but Clawful choosing rock.

"Awe, man!" Clawful groaned, "I never win that …"

* * *

Several weeks passed, and peace has settled across Eternia. The moons were shinning down over Eternos Castle as King Randor approached his wife who was standing on the balcony overlooking the massive courtyard.

"Nice night," Randor said as he stood beside her.

"Very," Marlena smiled, not taking her eyes off the courtyard. "Randor?"

"Yeah, Marlena?" Randor asked looking down at his wife. "Do you think Skeletor's going to stay in prison?"

"I hope so, but I'm not lowering my guard." Randor said following his wife's line of sight to a couple on a blanket in the courtyard. "Even if he does break out someday, Adam will stop him. As he always has."

Marlena then sighed at the couple now locked in a passionate embrace below them. "I'm so happy for them, I knew it would happen sooner or later."

"Me too, my dear," Randor smiled, rubbing his beard.

"Do you think Adam learned anything from all this?" Marlena said, a hint of worry in her voice, "I'd hate to think he'd do anything so foolish as this again, and again for nothing …"

"I don't think it was for nothing," Randor stated.

"Oh?" Marlena asked curiously.

"Yes," Randor nodded, "Back when I was a boy on my father's farm, one thing he taught me stuck out more then anything else. He taught me that for good things to happen, sometimes it takes a sacrifice. Adam made a sacrifice. It was a mistake, but look at what it caused. The war is over, our family bond is now stronger then ever, Teelina and Duncan reunited, and Adam and Teela have declared their own feelings for one another. Despite the pain it caused, I think his sacrifice was worth it. And I believe he knows it."

"I'm sure he does …" Marlena said turning her attention to the couple, and then quickly looked away blushing, "By the Elders, you'd think a former Sorceress of Grayskull would show some restraint!"

Randor laughed heartedly, "Way to go Duncan," he chuckled, "I wonder, Teelina has spent all that time cooped up in Grayskull and is still that flexible, yet you … I'm not finishing that." He said catching himself.

"You don't think I'm that flexible?" Marlena asked, turning her eyes on the King, her lips quirking upwards slightly.

"Um …" Randor said back stepping away from the queen.

Marlena slinked toward the king, "Perhaps I can prove my lord mistaken."

Randor started to open his mouth to reply but couldn't as the Queen pounced him, pushing him inside the open bedroom door.

* * *

Inside the castle, in Prince Adam's private room, Cringer sighed in the corner of the room, not happy at the young Captain who had stolen his spot on Adam's bed.

"Adam?" Teela asked as she traced the bandage across the Prince's bare chest.

"Yeah, Teela?" Adam asked as he looked down at his lover cuddling in his arms.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, raising her head from his shoulder.

"Do what?" Adam asked, blinking in confusion.

"You know, silly," Teela rolled her eyes in frustration, "Pretended to be dead. And don't tell me 'the world needed He-Man'."

"Remember what happened the last battle before I 'died'?" Adam asked, staring at the ceiling.

"You were late getting to the fight," Teela said, "You couldn't get away from your dad's meeting so we had to fight without He-Man."

"Partly right," Adam said as he hugged the girl tight to him, "You were hurt, when Duncan said you were hurt, I freaked. I still had nightmares about the time Tri-Clops almost killed you. I don't think I could handle you getting hurt again."

"So … you gave up everything 'Adam'…everything that you really are …" Teela said in understanding and awe, "For me?"

"I had to protect you," Adam said as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "No matter the cost … or the Sacrifice."

"Thank you …" Teela said rolling on top of him, pinning him down, "But if you ever pull a stunt like that again …" she said playfully, though her eyes were deathly seriously. Whatever her threat was though, was lost in their kiss.

_Hello my friend, we meet again_

_It's been awhile, where should we begin?_

_Feels like forever_

_Within my heart a memory _

_A perfect love that you gave to me _

_Oh, I remember _

_When you are with me _

_I'm free_

_I'm careless_

_I believe_

_Above all the others_

_We'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice_

_We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in an instant  
It feels so good to realize _

_What's in yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there_

_When you are with me _

_I'm free  
I'm careless_

_I believe  
Above all the others _

_We'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice_

_I just want to say hello again _

_I just want to say hello again_

"Duncan! Welcome back to Eternos!" Randor said happily to his old friend.

"Great to be back, Randor," Duncan greeted just as happy, "Is that Prince Adam beside you? My, has he grown! I can't believe he's already five!"

"He's still four for around five more months." Randor said ruffling Adam's hair making him blush.

Adam then noticed a young girl not much older then him, with long red hair, hiding behind Duncan's leg.

"Hello! My name's Adam, what's yours?"

"Teela…" she responded shyly and gasped when Adam grabbed her hand.

"Come on! I'll show you around the palace!" He said as they ran into the castle, hand in hand …

_Cause when you are with me_

_I am free  
I'm careless_

_I believe  
Above all the others _

_We'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes_

_My Sacrifice_

_My Sacrifice_

**THE END**


End file.
